Fingers
by Nara-Ishida
Summary: A story about Tenten, Neji and Lee's relationship with one another...However the stars is of course Tenten and Neji! TentenXNeji Team Gai is on an S ranked mission...There are enemy incounters, confusion, teasing and affection flying around...ch23's up
1. Chapter 1 Her Feelings

Her feelings - My Team

'MY LOVELY STUDENTS! I HAVE A MISSION FOR YOU!' Gai yelled out in excitement 'It am S rank mission: you are to carry these supplies to the local town, it the same town in our last mission'

'YOSH! We'll be able to visit our old friends! Oh how I missed them!' Lee also excited at the new mission

'Lee… it has only been a day…' Tenten reminded him a sweat drop on top of her face.

The previous day, they had a mission to go into a local town to investigate missing scrolls. The town was famous for their scrolls whether it was just plain scroll to write on or to summoning scrolls. It turned out that a ninja was stealing them for his personal interest. It was nothing that a few Byakugan, swift kicks and weapon summoning couldn't handle.

Lee quickly rushed to Tenten, holding her hand and shouting even though their faces were only a couple of centimeter apart 'THIS IS OUR YOUTH! EVERY MOMENT IS PRECIOUS!'

'Oh? Really?' another sweat-drop appearing.

'Carrying supplies is an S rank mission?' Neji questioned Gai for he had known to over exaggerate

'Oh yes! You are also to be given an additional mission once you get there… however it's top secret and the detailed are sealed…EVEN TO YOUR LOVING TEACHER!'

Neji sighed deeply

And so Neji, Lee and Tenten headed off…

* * *

- MISSION : START!-

'Poowy!' Tenten exclaim quietly to herself, as she dropped the boxes that she was carrying

'TENTEN what's you matter? If those boxes are to heavy give them to me…I'll carry them!' Lee yelled out to Tenten

'It nothing Lee! Thank you' Tenten replied quickly, not wanting to bother her teammate

'Geez that the third time she dropped them' Lee informed Neji

Neji nodded but didn't really much show concern. He knew that the boxes were nothing to Tenten; it was probably just her being clumsy.

'Ok let's take a break!' Neji called out to his teammate.

'NEJI! LET US HAVE A LUNCH TRAINING SESSION!' Lee suggested to Neji

'Hm' He agreed. He was always ready for a chance to improve his skills

'Ano… Neji I think I'll sit this one out…' Tenten said sheeply

'Tenten you most of all need training' He replied to she coldly, he hated lazy people and expected more from his teammates.

Tenten lowered her head. Lee told see that the comment hurt Tenten. True, she was weaker compared to him but she was better then him in the case of close and far distance combat, and compared to Neji well… his a freak!

'I… my…' Tenten said

'Neji when I said training I meant…uh …A CHALLENGE!' Lee quickly said 'I CHALLENGE YOU!'

Neji give a smirk before agree

'I'll look after the supplies' Tenten replied. And went off to sit on some rocks next to the stream. '_That Lee for you. Always trying is best to keep the team together, he seem to know Neji best' _

* * *

After half an hour Neji returned to the resting site. He was feeling quite good about himself as he was totally beat Lee. Neji went to see Tenten it was time they headed off. He found Tenten sitting on a rock, as was fidgeting was her fingers. Curious of what she was doing he slowly walked to her.

She had one end of a thin bit a material in her mouth and the other end was held with her right hand. She was trying to, and very unsuccessfully at that, wrap her thumb on her left finger. Both thumbs were red and bleeding.

He had forgotten that in the previous mission, she did had to summon a lot of weapons and different times, which required blood seals and usually done by biting your fingers and bleeding from that. Obviously her fingers hadn't had time to heal.

He sighed deeply and walked towards her.

Hearing his foot steps Tenten quickly drew one of her scrolls from her pouch. 'Neji! Geez don't do that!' still having the piece of material hanging from her month.

He sighed again 'Sure you should be summoning?' he asked.

'Well… considering a stranger got so close to me before I heard their foot steps, the likelihood of the ninja attack was the logical conclusion thus the proper action was…'

'It a rhetorically question Tenten' cutting her off and looking at her fingers

She notice this 'Oh!...ah!' the piece of material flouted down, out of her mouth, which was quickly caught by Neji.

'Give them here' Neji instructed her, she handed over her scrolls pouting and a little frustrated 'They are mine you know…' she said in a sheepish voice

He sighed deeply in response, shaking his head at how clueless Tenten was. He took the scrolls placing them in his pouch. He then, grabbed her hands and with the material he caught earlier gave her fingers first aid. It was over quickly and Tenten was still pretty lost. Neji threw her scrolls back to her which was mistakenly given to him, which set a light bulb off in her head, as the realization of what he did finally sunk in. _'That Neji for you. He could be completely distance and still be a gentleman'_

'THANK YOU NEJI' she said with a sweet smile.

'Next time ask for help'

'But Neji, you and Lee were busy during to battle with your own opponent!' thinking he was referring to the fight they had with the enemy in the previous mission.

Neji sighed at the fact that Tenten didn't understand 'I meant your fingers Tenten'

'HAI! There better now! Thank you!' interrupting what his said as a statement of concern for fingers.

Neji gave a slight smile before sighing again 'I don't know what to do with you half the time…' before he could finish he was cut off by a distance scream

'NEJI!' It was Lee finally return from their match 'HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE AN INJURED ME LYING THERE!'

Neji gave out an 'Hm' trying to end the 'conversion'

'HM! IS NOT AN ANSWER! YOU SHOULD HELP ME NEXT TIME'

Neji gave out another 'Hm' and a smirk

'NEJI YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS AREN'T YOU?'

Tenten couldn't help but laugh out aloud '_That's my team for you' _

'Tenten?' Lee worried at the sudden outburst of laughter, then noticing her fingers 'Ah! Your fingers'

She quickly ran ahead and then turned 'SA! Shall we go?' continuing ahead 'YOUTH remember?'

'Yosh!'

They picked up there things and supplies to continue their mission.

GRUMMM

'What was that?' Tenten asked

'I didn't hear anything' they both replied

'HA! Jinx!' Lee shouted! 'Now you can't talk' in which Neji didn't reply. He never did understand why Lee bother to jinx him, it not like his the talkative type. 'Try and make me say you name! Come on Neji!' in which Neji gave a smirk 'OH NO!'

Tenten scared into the distance, wondering was that just her imagination

'Tenten, hurry' Neji called out to her

'I'm coming!' She gave one more stare, and then continues to follow Neji and Lee

GRUM

* * *

Hmmm... what was that noise? LoL

Fingers: 1st chapter -Her feeling- complete


	2. Chapter 2 His feelings

His feelings -Girls-

'NEJI!' Lee screamed

'Lee inside voice' Neji replied

'Do you really think Tenten weak?' Lee inquired after seeing how hurt Tenten was at this comment. Neji just gave an emotional look a Lee 'Because I think she taken it to heart' Neji turned around. Tenten was a couple a meters behind, continually look around.

'No…' Neji replied calmly as if it was an obvious answer_. 'geez… Girls'_

'Then…' Neji quickly cut him off

'Being weak and being weak compared to others are completely different… and beside I wanted to train with her… she the only one that comes close to hitting me'

'ONLY ONE? NEJI! ARE YOU CALL ME WEAK!' Lee said defensively

Neji sighed 'Look…'

'NEJI! LEE! LOOK INFRONT!' Both boys stopped immediately, there was a giant opening that appeared before them one step closer and they would have fallen in.

'ARE YOU OK?' Tenten quickly ran towards them, only the ground started to grumble, and a large crater appeared in front of her. And she began you fall forwards

'TENTEN!' Neji called out '_Crap! Crap! Crap! She gonna fall in' _

Neji threw up his boxes which Lee skillful caught without losing his footing, 'WAIT NEJI!' unfortunately Tenten's boxes (which came out of her hands) hurled toward him this caused him to fall backwards.

Anyway back to Neji and Tenten >

_'Crap! Crap! Crap! She gonna fall in…not good not good' _

'Byakugan!' Neji quickly jumped into the hole before Tenten and was able to catch her. Luckily Neji's Byakugan allowed him to see a tree root coming off the side wall. He was hanging on the root with one hand and his other arm supporting Tenten.

'Tenten! Are you ok?' Neji asked with concern. She was bright red in to face. 'Tenten?' Unlike Tenten, he didn't notice to position in which he caught her. She had fallen on his arm like when you had your clothes (Tenten) dying on a clothes line (Neji's arm). And unfortunately her chest area happens to be on his arm. This position also causes him to blush, so he turns to sky to avoid eye contact with Tenten.

'Ano… you put he down Neji' Tenten said still bright red in the face

'Just bear with me until I think of something' Neji replied trying hard to think of something, however to fluster to think.

'Really you can just let me down…I'm too heavy' Tenten replied her face now returning to it natural colour

'Tenten! Don't be stupid! Just bear with me while I'm thinking' Neji was getting even more flustered at this point.

'But Neji!'

'…I promise I'm not perving on you!…' Neji was getting even more flustered at this point.

'ummm…. I know' this statement had her blush a bit 'but if you look down…' At this point Neji look down 'we're only about a meter off the ground'

_'CRAP!' _

He let go of the tree root and they both landed safely down

'HEY ARE YOU OK?' Lee called to his 'fallen' friends

'YES LEE! THINK YOU CAN HELP US UP?' Tenten relied

After a few minutes they were out of the hole safe and sound

'I wonder what caused that?' Tenten enquired

Lee looked around 'This area had a major earthquake a few weeks ago, perhaps the landscape became unstable and caused a varies holes' Lee explained

'But that carter look like it was forced to open…' Tenten replied

'In any case I surveyed the area and I saw no enemy' Neji replied. Tenten tilted her head in concern.

'Nee… Neji are you ok?' She asked

'Yes why?'

'Well your Byakugan didn't pick up the fact that it was a shallow hole' Tenten replied

'I was concentrating elsewhere, get your stuff lets go' Neji blush slightly which didn't go unnoticed by Lee

'OHHHHHH!' Lee said in excitement

Once again they continue there journey with the two male in front and Tenten behind.

'Concentrating elsewhere are we?' Lee said repeating Neji.

Neji quickly replied 'Yeah for enemies'

'AH HA! So why did you scan the area again after you got out?' Lee teased

'Double checking' He replied quickly trying to end the conversation

'I think you were to busy concentrating on Tenten. You were worried about her so once to saw your first option and took it without finding other alternatives' At this point his started to raise and lower his fuzzy eyebrow implying that Neji liked Tenten.

'Whatever' Neji relied _'Crap! He hit the nail right on the head! He was right he did take the first option...Stupid Lee!' _Neji turned around. Tenten was walking and he could tell that she was heavily concentrating of where she was stepping

'_geez why do I worry? She a big girl and strong…but there's something about her that needs protecting _

_…Girls' _

Neji turned around he heard a cry followed by the noise of falling boxes. He sighed and slowly turned 'Tenten you fell over again didn't y-'

His eyes widened as he saw Tenten being held at knife point by a masked ninja with a sand forehead protected.

* * *

OH NO! Tenten in a pickle!

Fingers: Chapter2 -His feelings- complete


	3. Chapter 3 Engage!

LoL sori i'm not to good with sound effects :P

**

* * *

**

**Engage! Tenten's Fight**

'TENTEN!' Both Neji and Lee screamed as they ran forward to the enemy

'Jinx' Lee said in an attempt to lighten the mood

'This isn't the time' Neji replied quickly

'YAH WHO! I won!' he proclaimed, as he jumped into the air preparing for a drop kick.

Neji also advanced, running forward with his palm out ready to strike

Before either of them could land a hit, Tenten elbowed the ninja hard in the stomach making him release her and hugging his stomach in pain. 'Hm! Kunoichi (female ninja) aren't that weak!'

Either Neji or Lee could stop there attack at this moment and was heading straight at Tenten. However Tenten gracefully dodge them. Spinning 180 degrees to the left which avoid Lee attack and a further 180 dress to avoid Neji.

They both stared at Tenten in amazement that she was able to avoid them 'Told you' giving them a wink.

'Kinoichi not weak huh? Well then I'll go all out' the masked ninja said in frustration

'IF YOU CAN BEAT ME FIRST! THIS IS THE SPRINGTIME OF MY YOUTH!' Lee quick engages the battle, throwing continuous kicks and punches. This was all avoided easily and countered with an uppercut. Lee flew through the air and land in a tree 'Lee!' Tenten quickly rushed to his aid.

'PHH… is that the best you got?' The ninja replied mockingly

'Hakke Rokujuujonshou!' Ninja screamed

'2 point…4 points…' He missed

'16 points' which was dodge with ease

'32 points' once again missing 'Frustrating isn't it?' The ninja said to taunt Neji

'64 points' each attempt missing by inches 'No matter how powerful the attack it not effective if you can't hit your target' he said while still dodge the barricade of attacks.

'1 point' the ninja said, mocking Neji technique and high kicked Neji right next to Lee

'Pathetic' He replied as he slowed walk toward the three ninjas 'I see that this trip was wasted'

'_Wasted?' _'What are you talking about?' Neji demanded

'WHY YOU…' Lee tried to move, but found himself unable to 'Neji! Genjutsu binding'

'Wrong a special poison that weaken, it only last a few minutes, less for people with complete control of there chakara like '64 points' there, but I don't need that long' Pulling out a kunai to finish them off, he was stop by Tenten and a barricade of weapons. She quickly jumped between him and her fallen teammates.

'Are you sure you should be summon weapons there? Sure you won't bleed to death' The ninja said

Neji noticed that Tenten right thumb was bleeding really badly at this point. She never had to fight continuously before and carrying those boxes didn't help either.

'Bleh!' she replied 'I told you Kuniochi aren't that weak' She pulled out to scrolls to perform Soushouryu, however the enemy quick kicked it out of her hand and she watched helplessly as it feel down the cliff.

'Those were my favourite! But at least they served a purpose'

'BUT! If that the way you want it!' She shouted out loud! She bit her other thumb and jumped into the air. She quick whipped out a scroll and with both thumbs smudged her blood on the scroll. She summoned continuous amounts of weapons throwing them at the ninja which dodged everyone 'I'm not done' she proclaimed continuing her attack

'Idiot! Tenten stop it not working!' Neji called out to her

'SAVE YOUR BLOOD! YOUR YOUTH! THINK OF YOUR YOUTH!' Lee shouted

At which point she stop and landed a few centimeters from the enemy

'Satisfied?' the ninja said sarcastically 'Did you not hear what I told '64 points boy' there? No matter…'

'… how powerful the attack it not effective if you can't hit your target' Tenten said finish his sentence

'Oh! What a good little student'

'Nee Sensei (teacher) did you hear about the earthquakes?' And which point the ground started to shake. As the ground began to shake and crumble the ninja quickly jumped up into the air. Tenten also jumped in pursuit.

'I'm not done yet!' She screamed. Biting her thumb again she pulled out her last remaining scrolls and summoned a mace.

Being airborne the ninja couldn't avoid Tenten as she came towards him with the mace. As they collided with each other the ninja was able to steal the mace off her. As he lined up his attack to kick her to infinite Tenten whispered…

'Student should always look at their surroundings' paying little attention to this he kicked her hard. She was heading straight into a rock, luckily Neji was able to catch her, but they did end up hitting the rocks anyway.

The ninja very proud off his work did a back flip so he could land on his feet. Unfortunately there was no place to land! Where did the land go? Then he figured it out

'_Those were my favourite! But at least they served there purpose'_

_By kicking her scrolls off the cliff she became aware that we were very close to the cliff's edge. That the purpose she was referring to_

'… _how powerful the attack it not effective it you can't hit your target'_

_She was never aiming for me, the brat was aiming at the floor_

'_Nee Sensei did you hear about the earthquakes?'_

_With the already weak ground she knew that her weapons would be enough to make the cliff detach from the land_

'_Student should always look at their surroundings'_

_If she had allowed me to jump away from the cliff I would be safe. Allowing me to kick her was a way to ensure that she was pushed away from the cliff's edge. In addition the recoil sends me falling backwards where a cliff was originally._

_That little bitch!_

Lee quickly went to the edge and notice it was an extremely deep fall 'MAY YOU RIP'

'TENTEN! WAKE UP' Neji called

* * *

tsk tsk... are next chapter which i've finished writing as nothing really to do with the storyline i notice...i'm still correcting it... the next two chapter is just building relationships b/w them...

Fingers: Chapter3 -Engage- complete!


	4. Chapter 4 Weddings

**Weddings**

'TENTEN! WAKE UP' Neji called

'IS OUR LOTUS FLOWER OK?' Lee asked Neji.

'I'm not sure…check her pulse' Neji was holding Tenten with both arms and she was suspended in the air, he didn't want a move her because it could be potential dangerous '_Tenten you better wake up!' _

Just as Lee was about to check her pulse Tenten raised her voice 'Your lotus flower is fine…' she said in a weak voice.

'OH TENTEN!' Lee was overjoyed to see that Tenten was alright

'Are you sure you are alright?' Neji asked.

Laughing wearily she replied to the concern Neji 'Can't say I will be thumb wrestling for awhile' At with point she notices the position she was in and blush.

Neji noticed this and realize he was still holding her. '_Crap! She gonna get the wrong idea!' _In shock he released her and she fell to the floor.

'Neji!' Tenten complained

'You're heavy' Neji teased

Tenten gave a quick greezy and started rubbing her sore behind

'We should get going it will be night soon and we might as well go to town to rest, this place is unstable. Its only an hours walk' Neji told his teammates as he picked up the boxes

'YOSH!' Lee also picked up his boxes

'Righto' As Tenten attempted to stand up and felt a sharp pain and fell back down. She had a gash on the side of her waist, most likely at a result of the final kick.

'Tenten?' Neji asked

'You go ahead, I'll catch up'

'Catch up?' Neji repeated. At which point he notice she was holding her waste. The blood was staining her clothes. Neji's eyes soften and he placed down his boxes and walk to her. 'You should have told me'

'Neji you were poisoned!' She replied thinking he was refering to the battle.

Neji turned around so his back was facing her and kneed down 'Hop on…I'll carry you'

'WHAT! But..but you just said it yourself…I'm fat!' She reminded him

'I said heavy…it was a joke' Neji replied

'And the boxes! Lee can't carry all six' Tenten said desperately trying to find an excuse not to make Neji carry her. '_She so stubborn… why can't she think of herself for once?' _

'No problem I can make two trips in the time to takes you two one' Lee answered. He quickly picked up three boxes and ran into the distance 'I'M IN THE SPRINGTIME OF MY YOUTH!'

Both of them stared at the figure as it disappeared 'Hurry' Neji said prompting Tenten to get on.

'Drop me if you get tired alright… GENTLY!' Tenten told him as she got on

* * *

Neji proceeded slowly toward town with an injured Tenten on his back '_She fought well today. Much better then Lee and me. That what the supervisor said we lack the planning element because were to offensive based. Tenten weaker but she works with what she has. She different…' _Neji slowly began to smile.

'What are you smiling about?' Tenten asked

_'ACK!'_ This surprised him 'Nothing'

'Oh…' Tenten sounded a little disappointed _'He never tells me anything' _Tenten then stuck one of her thumb back into her mouth; her thumb was still in a little pain. Neji watched as she sucked her thumb.

'Tenten you're not three' He told her

'I'm out a bandages ok?' She replied and quickly placed her thumb back into her mouth 'You could try and distract me like strike a conversion so I don't have time to suck my thumb' Tenten teased knowing that that would never happen

'Can't you just enjoy the silence?' Neji asked

'Sure I can' Sucking her thumb right after she replied

Neji rolled his eyes 'What is your wedding going to be like?' Neji asked

'Huh? Are you planning of getting married?' Tenten asked

'No' Neji said in frustration 'I'm striking conversation'

'And you came up with weddings?'

Neji sighed 'Girls always dream of their ideal wedding. It's a girly conversion produce to allow female to talk with male giving little to none input'

'Oh! Smart cookie' Tenten replied '_I think I prefer the silences better…ummm weddings…' _She began to suck her thumb again

'Well?' Neji prompted her in a bid to get her to remove her thumb from her mouth

'I never thought about it' Tenten replied. A little embarrassed.

_'A tomboy to the very end… when I asked this to Hinata, she went on for hours…though half the time she was stuttering' _

'Traditional?' Neji continue to prompt her

'What with all the make up? No thanks'

_'Cute. Such a tomboy…did I say cute?' _'Then what will you wear?... no pants allowed'

'Ummm… I guess I'll wear a Kimono still but no make up!'

'White?'

'Like a ghost? Ummm… I like the colour pink! Imagine that!'

Neji gave a little 'ha'

'You?' Tenten asked

'Traditional' Neji said

'Thought so…' She laughed 'A pink bride is pretty out there'

'I wouldn't mind'

'Huh?'

'A pink bride that is' At which point Tenten became red. The realization of want he said just hithim '_OMG! What did I just say that?... I always feel comfortable around her so it came out…' _

_'Oh man I hate this silent…What? Me hate a moment of silences? ARG! Think of sometime to say' _

'HURRY UP TURTLES!' Lee said as he run passed, heading back to get the remaining boxes.

_'Saved' _

'Neji… Thank you! I promise not to suck me thumb' Tenten said with a big smile

Neji nodded. Then Tenten stuck her thumb into her mouth.

'What did you just say!' Neji lectured

'It's the other thumb' Tenten replied happily seeing see out smarted him

'ARG! FOOD! What food will you serve?'

Tenten laughed, placing her other arm around his neck. And hugged him just a little bit tighter but not enough to let him notice.

'Can't you just enjoy the silence?' Tenten teased repeating what he said to her earlier

Neji smiled at the fact to both arms were around him and no fingers were in her mouth 'Sure I can'

* * *

Well this chapter didn't really continue the story huh?... after i read it again i was like 'oh so much fluffiness' sori about it

Fingers: Chapter3 -Wedding- Complete

After continuing this story i'm wondering should i have named it thumbs instead ?


	5. Chapter 5 Stars

I decided to release this chapter at the sametime as chapter 4 i found these chapter were really for fluffiness so i thought it only fair... i promise to continue the story

oh thax you so much for the reviews! even if it only from two ppl thax you both bows

All reviews are appreciated...but if you don't it cool i'm sure you would like to read other works also... thax you

* * *

**Chapter 5 Sleepover –Stars-**

'FINALLY! WE MADE IT!' Lee said in relief as he stretched his legs

'Ah! Lets see if there a cheap place to say' Neji instructed 'Uh Tenten that you cue to get off' only to find Tenten sleeping on she back. He gave a smirk since she did look all so adorable. 'Come to think of it was should get a medic to she her wound'

They found their way to a hospital 'Ah the little ninjas!' A sweet old woman welcomed them with open arms

'SENSEI! (Doctor) Oh how I've missed you!' Lee very excited

'Lee… it has only been a day…' The doctor replied to Lee

Lee quickly rushed to the old doctor, holding his hand and shouting even though their faces were only a couple of centimeter apart 'THIS IS MY YOUTH! EVERY MOMENT IS PRECIOUS!'

'Oh? Really?' a sweat-drop appearing on the old woman's face.

'AH! What is this feeling of deja vu? Lee asked himself having this conversion with Tenten before starting the mission

'I know it late but do you mind looking at Tenten?' Neji inquired as he laid her down on the hospital bed.

'My my…' she replied seeing the amount of blood that had stained her clothes. The doctor began to unbutton Tenten's shirt. This made both Neji and Lee blush furiously

'SENSEI!' Lee screamed before running out

'What's with him?' She asked before noticing Neji flustered face and was frozen in position

'Next time give some warning…' Neji quickly felt the room

'What took you so long?' Lee teased, raising and lowering his eyebrows.

Neji gave him an annoyed look, before leaning against the wall and going into mediation.

After a few minutes the doctor came out 'My my… She fine she just lost a lot of blood but it not life threatening. We'll keep her here so observation'

A relief of sigh came from Neji _'No surprise… she's a strong'_

They both thanked the old lady and left the hospital

* * *

Neji and Lee had found an inn to rest for the night. _'Let's see… tomorrow will start the S rank mission. It should be tough with one member down…'_ Neji laid in bed, deep in thought about tomorrow's event. However his chain of thought was broken when he heard a creaking noise from outside.

Slowly he heard the window open. It pretended to be asleep as he slowly moves his hand to find the kunai he kept under his pillow. He could sense the person was coming closer. By now the mysterious figure was by his bed. He quickly turned, thrusting the kunai forward and skillful stopping it at neck point. 'Who are you?' He interrogated

'Neji…' It was Tenten! He lowered his weapon.

'What are you-'

WHOOP

Before he could finish his sentence Tenten had whooped him hard with a pillow.

'What are you-' trying to finish his previous question, however got hit again with the pillow

'HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!' Tenten questioned him

'Huh?' Neji at this point was completely confused

'YOU LEFT ME AT THE HOSPITAL?... you know I hate hospitals!'

Neji sighed 'That is such a six year old way to think'

'You wouldn't say that if both of your teammates at one stage or another were in hospital in critical conditions!'

'You need emotional training' He said getting a pout in response. He sighed 'I'll buy you a new scroll'

'AH! Apology accepted!' She said happily throwing Neji back the pillow and sitting down on the floor.

'What are you doing?' Neji asked

'I'm staying here tonight' She replied as if it was obvious. She began to lie down on the floor. 'The inn is closed…AND DON'T YOU EVEN THINK OF SENDING ME BACK TO THE HOSPITAL!'

'I'll buy you another scroll'

'No' She said making herself comfortable 'No big deal we sleep with each other during missions all the time'

He blushed. 'At least take the bed' he said turning his head hide his face

'I don't wanna be any trouble' She replied 'Anyway it good for the back to sleep on the floor' giving Neji a smile

Neji then lay down on the floor

'Neji?' Tenten asked

'Good for the back remember?'

'Neji? -'

'What kind a man could sleep on the bed, when a girl's sleeping on the floor?' Neji said without a hint of emotion

'You've been around Shikamaru to long...' she giggled 'Nite Nite Neji'

'Do you always have to wish me goodnight like that?'

'But it rhythms!'

Neji closed his eye and didn't respond

* * *

Neji woke up in the middle of the night and was shock to see Tenten face so closed to his. She had rolled over to his side. Neji poked her face '_Annoying girl'_

His picked her up gently, placed her on the bed and placed the blanket over her.

For awhile Neji just watched her as the moonlight shone on her, it was if the moonlight allowed him to see the true her. '_Annoying girl' _

* * *

'NEJI! NEJI!' Lee called. Neji opened his eye to see both Lee and Tenten towering over him

'What are you doing Neji?' Tenten asked. Neji sat up 'As leader you have to see the mayor for the mission detail remember?'

He gave a quick 'hm' Tenten and Lee quickly left the room, being together so long they seem to have a way of understanding each other.

'Tenten and I are going shopping… what anything?' Lee asked

Neji gave out a quick sigh _'Come to think of it…' _He handed Tenten his money pouch so that Tenten could buy the scroll he promised her. Tenten and Lee blinked twice, before Tenten grab Lee and ran to the door.

Pushing Lee out of the door 'Tee hee…don't worry… I would have forgiven you anyways' Tenten told him. 'Remember to go to the mayor!' as she waved good bye.

* * *

Neji stepped out of the mayor's office. He had been there for thirty minutes getting the details of their mission. He rolled his eyes has it was going to be a complex and the type he hated most.

* * *

Like I said for those you dislike all the fluffly Neji and Tenten stuff i promise the story will continue next chapter

Chater5: -Stars: Sleepover- Complete


	6. Chapter 6 Sun

Hiya! everyone thax you all for the reviews all were very supportive and i thank you also for the criticism... i guess my english is better bad...

buti always say this to myfriends 'i'm an engineering student... i don't need eng-a-lish' LoL...this is my math break sort of thing

anyway i'll try to be extra careful...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 Another Sun raises –New mission-**

Neji came back, from his meeting to a very out of control inn room. There were material, fabric, thread, needle, and scissors all over the place.

Both Tenten and Lee were dressed quite causally. Lee was still wearing his usual green outfit (to him that was casual) but he had it forehead protector and leg warmers off. Tenten was wearing her usual top with sweatpants and had her hair in plats, without her forehead protected on also.

'Lee I'm not too good at this sewing thing' Tenten complained to Lee

'Are bears supposed to havedifferent sizeears?' Lee question Tenten

'Do any animal have different size ears?' Tenten asked

'Well...'

'It a rhetorical question' she laughed

Neji closed the door, which made both Lee and Tenten to jump.

'Welcome back Neji-Kinz!' they both said together playfully. Neji didn't respond and just started to eye the creature that Lee had in its hand

'This is what you spent our mission budget on?' Neji questioned a little annoyed

'We gots food too… oh and I had to by some light weight weapons' Tenten replied and quickly ran to the kitchen

'The weapons I understand but that?...'

'IT A BEAR NEJI! A PRESENT THAT I INTENT TO GIVE TO MY LOVELY SAKURA… SHE'LL FALL IN LOVE WITH ME AFTER SHE SEES HOW MUCH EFFORT I HAVE PUT INTO IT!'

Neji's eye began twitch he hated how Lee would go into goo-goo mode.

'It looks like a cross between a rabbit and a bear' Tenten said, referring to the ears. One ear was a big sphere shape and the other looked like a rabbit's ear.

She passed Neji a bowl of rice with some steamed vegetable and pieces of chicken. Tenten wasn't very good and girly stuff like wedding discussion, shopping etc… but she did excelled at was cooking. However Neji was still too disturbed by the creature to eat so place the bowl on the table. 'Are you ok Neji?' Tenten asked

Neji closed his eyes and sighed 'Yeah' Then he felt warmth on his forehead. Tenten face was inches away from his, she was holding his forehead protector up with her forehead was on his. 'Your temperature feels normal'

Neji pulled away and reposition his forehead protector

'WOW Tenten you can measure his temperature like that?' Lee said fascinated.

'It only gives a rough esti-' Before Tenten could finish Lee had gone over to try it himself. Only to trip and hit his forehead on Neji.

'You uses your forehead. Not your skull! You just use a thermometer' Tenten said to a swirly eyes Lee

Neji gave a smirk, the forehead protector finally being of some uses 'Ok…mission time'

* * *

They all sat down around the table as Neji discussed their mission

'Are you aware of the uchu tradition' Neji asked his teammate

'Oh I know that one! Each generation three scrolls are passed down from the old generation to the new. The moon scroll, sun scroll and stars scroll.' Tenten explained

'What so important about scrolls?' Lee asked

'Is is said that if the three scrolls are summoned at one time, they will be grated the powers of the cosmos. This power allows a ninja to have infinite chakara. This power was originally created by a powerful ninja, however his found that by having infinite power, one could abuse the power, so split them into three' Neji explained

'We are in the Moon town so they will pass down the moon scroll to the next successor here. While at the same timethe other two towns of scrolls will pass their down' Tenten continue 'I don't get it what that to do with us?'

'The towns are completely separated from each other to avoid the possibility of anyone getting their hands on the three scrolls. However this year they're planning on having this tradition in the one place. This town.' Neji explained

'But why? Isn't that dangerous?' Lee continue to ask

'Unity. The towns decided it was the best way to unify the towns together. There have been many times in which the town were to go to war because they were unsure if the other towns were properly looking after their scroll.' Neji continue

'It is a good solution everyone can see the scroll be passed down' Tenten agree 'But aren't they scared of bringing them together?...I'll be a little iffy'

'I suspect whoever came to this solution' Lee said starting to point fingers

'Exactly how the mayor feels…' Neji agreed

'oh…so I'm guessing our mission is to protect the next successor of the moon scroll, the mayor's son' Tenten said. 'Another plan old escort mission'

'That not all the person who came up with the solution _is_ the mayor's son'

'OH BOY! So were protecting him from himself!' Lee getting really confused

'There are three outcomes' Neji stated 'One that the son is trying to get his hand on the scrolls thus he is the enemy and we are to stop him'

'TWO: His not the one after the scroll, but the possibility that some else will be, in which we are to protect him and stop the culprit' Lee continue

'Three: This is a way to unify and town and all goes well, in which case it all hunky-dory' Tenten finished

Neji nodded 'Either way we are sure to meet powerful ninja protecting their successor'

'YOSH!' Lee quickly put on his leg warmers and forehead protector 'So we'll need to stock up on supplies, scope the areas, get some more weapons and…' Lee voice softened '…get Tenten checked out at the hospital again'

'NO! no no no!' Tenten ran around the room being pursued by Lee

_This is gonna be a bad mission either way… Why does it have to be an escort mission? _Neji thought to himself

* * *

Thisfanfic isdraggin' really long huh?... i'mthinking offinishing it up realsoon(say 15 chapter?... total that is)... **or i could just stop completely :P**

Chapter 6 Another Sun raises –New mission- COMPLETE

i've taken quitea liking to Kiba (is he coupled withanyone?)...LoL i'm thinking about writing about him next wink (any idea who isdestined to be with?)


	7. Chapter 7 Moon

**TA-DA** here it is the seventh chapter... LoL... thax for the reviews!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 –The Moon- **

'Here is my pride and joy, the chosen successor of the moon scroll, Tsuki Uchuno' The mayor introduced his son to the three ninja 'and this is Neji, Lee and Tenten'

Neji gave no response. Lee gave out a big 'YO' and Tenten alittle embarrassed of the disrespect, bowed 'Ah hello'

Tsuki gave one look at the three before turning to his father 'I find this completely inappropriate. Is a message of distrust what you wish to give or cousin towns?'

'With all do respect, I'm sure that your cousin towns will also have escort as well' Neji stated. Both of them stared at each other.

'It is my choice I'm still in charge here and I wish you to be protected'

Tenten eyed Tsuki. He had a fair build, wasn't too muscular and wasn't too thin. He had blond hair with red tips and blue eyes. He wore formal pants and a white shirt with a piece of string which he tied around his arm. He gave off the vibe of I'm a rebel at the same time there was a caring aura about him.

Tsuki was about to leave until he was intrupted

'WAIT UP YOU!' Lee screamed holding him back

'Stop Lee!' Neji called 'Tenten you escort him'

'WHAT?' Tenten screamed

'You are most normal ninja we have… you are average in most area, without any special abilities we don't want to give up more information about ourselves'

'NEJI…' Lee said nervously. Tenten clenched her fist. She looked at Neji in the eyes and he returned the gaze. Then her eyes soften before relaxing it again.

'Understood' she said smiling

Tsuki and her walked off.

Lee placed his hand on Neji shoulder 'You really should stop one sentence earlier'

'No Lee!... If he is the culprit we need him to underestimate her'

* * *

'You suspect I want the three scrolls don't you?'

'Maybe…' Tenten said casually

'Really if I wanted a body guard I wouldn't get a dumpling head like you'

Tenten ignore this comment

'…and a pupil-less freak and his bowl haircut sidekick'

Tenten eyes widened. She punched him in the stomach the pain made him lean against the wall 'What are you-' He was stopped when he felt a cold object placed on his cheek

He opened his eyes to a kunai placed on his cheek held by Tenten 'Say what you like about me, but don't you dare talk about them in that way or your face get a new look'

'Chicks digs scars' He replied cockily

'Oh yeah! Oh Tsuki-Kinz how did you get that scar? A girl decked me and cut me with her kunai.' Tenten replied sarcastically

Tsuki: 0 Tenten:1

'You ARE suppose to be protecting me' He stated

'As long as you're alive…I get my pay'

Tsuki: 0 Tenten:2

She released him from the wall and they continue to walk. He had never had any girl talk to him that way let alone punch him. He started to think of all the evil things which he wanted to do to her.

* * *

The two arrived to abar where some of his friends were sitting.

'So this must be the body guard…a girl' One of the boys at the table said which made everyone else laugh

'Shut up!' Tsuki said

'The great Tsuki is being protected by a female' Everyone continue to laugh

Tsuki clenched his fist. Tenten noticed this and let out a sigh

'OH Uchuno-sama thank you for saving me from those…ah…pack of wolves' Tenten said trying to put on her best damsel in distress voice 'Can I see you around?'

'Ah… Tenten?' Tsuki asked

'Oh Tsuki you saved her from pack of wolves?... How many were there?' A girl in a purple dressed asked

'Uh.. There were a whole lot of them…six…Hey they were a six pack' Tsuki boosted and everyone laughed. Tsuki turn to offer Tenten a seat but she was gone

* * *

It was late and the bar was empty by now. Tsuki had fallen asleep from consuming all that alcohol. The only figure left in the building was a waitress that was serving him throughout the night.

Leaning against the wall she spoke out 'Had fun?'

'Yeah but you know what would make it better?' Tsuki implied

'If I escorted you home?' She continued

'You read my mind' Tsuki said thinking that this was an easy score

The waitresses smiled and puff a cloud of smoke consumed her. When the smoked cleared Tenten was there

'Let go then!' Tenten exclaimed

'How did you do that?'

'Simple ninja technique…you didn't really think I'll leave you alone did you?' Tenten replied

They walked slowly to Tsuki's house. 'Welp I'll be seeing you!' Tenten said as she jumped into a tree

'WAIT!' Tsuki called

Tenten stopped and look down from the tree 'You need me to escort you IN the house?'

'No!' Tsuki said defensively 'About today in the bar…that lie you made…well..uh'

Tenten smiled. Tsuki reminded her of Neji at that moment. 'No problem' and jumped off.

Tsuki watched her leave and gave a quick smirk.

Unaware to both Tsuki and Tenten a figure was watching them very closely

* * *

Back at the inn Neji was deep in meditation and Lee was continuing with his 'bear'. Tenten opened the door and walked in. She flopped next to Neji on the bed.

'TENTEN HAVE YOU BEEN SMOKING?' Lee asked

'That depends… Does second hand smoke count?' she complained

'How is he?' Neji asked

'He a jerk that for sure…but in some ways I think his innocent' Tenten remembering Tsuki's Neji moment

'We need to have a briefing now…' Neji said

'After a shower' Tenten said running off 'You owe me'

Thinking she didn't get his plan earlier he sighed 'I don't think you weak… that was to-'

'make the enemy underestimate me…I know…I meant making me escort him solo'

_It scary how she caught on _'Fine after your shower'

* * *

'So what's up?' Tenten asked

'Neji and I have been doing some research' Lee informed her 'Rumour as it that the Sun and the Moon successors are to be wed'

'If that the case…' Tenten said still alittle hazy on the details

'Both the Sun and the Moon will have readily access to each other's scrolls' Neji pointed out 'And since the system of decision making is by majority it was the Sun and Moon which voted to have the ceremony in one place'

'Oh using personal connection aren't we Tsuki-Kinz?' Tenten stated

'Could be in which case the likelihood of Tsuki being the mastermind in this plan thickens' Lee pointed out

'Hm' Tenten said deep in thought _'I guess I can't just think his innocent based his one Neji moment... it just I find him and Neji alike at times…' _

'Don't worry it only twomore days before the real thing begans…Get you stuff I got us a three man room…' Lee stated

'We need to get to some sleep' Neji said

'Yea this dude make me stay up late and his pops expect to come early' Tenten complained.

Neji threw a bag at Tenten. She opened it up to find heaps of weapons

'I asked the mayor to give us some money to get supplies…didn't know what you like so I got anything…no scrolls however your fingers aren't up to them' Neji said trying to explain himself

Tenten examined all the weapons. They were all lightweight and were perfect to match her height and arm length. Definitely not 'didn't know what you like so I got anything' as Neji put it.

'Thanks Neji!'

'Hm' He said in reply.

_Tee hee! Another Neji moment _Tenten thought to herself '_These are the moments which I want to keep in my memories… _

* * *

Chapter 7 –The Moon- COMPLETE!

Tee hee hee... i was told by a friend that i update to fast...LoL... welp that because i went thou a whole tenten and neji stage and the whole story pretty much written out (chapter9 at least) it just the corrections that i gotta get done...


	8. Chapter 8 His 'People'

thank you for your support! i have a shout out to some ppl

**kawaii dolphin girl** - you always reviewing my chapters...thax you so muchfor yourreviews and support big hug oh! and thax you for replying to my questions!

**gclp** - you too thanx for your support...you too have been reviewing my chapters...(infact i think you were the first!) big hug

**Matt and T.K**. - Oh hello to you! Tee hee hee i totally agree with all your favourite shows! Yu-Gi-OH...Megaman...AH! and you say your a real life matt too!...i see potential wink wink

i'm still new at this...so i'm trying to send pm but for now...this is the best i cando...

here the next chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 –His 'People': Fangirls- **

Tenten yawned and rubbed her eyes. She sat there in a daze for a while; she wasn't use to late nights. She brushed her teeth and hair and dressed. She picked up her bags of weapon and concealed some under her clothing. She then prepared a healthy breakfast, gladwraped them and placed it on the table. Before leaving she repositioned the boys' blankets on them.

Meanwhile Tsuki was also awake and going through all his clothes. After twenty minutes in front to the mirror he finally left his room. He had simple jeans on with a shirt and a loose tie.

Tenten was in a tree in front of Tsuki's house, trying hard not to fall asleep

'Yo Tenten!' she heard someone call. She looked down to see Tsuki staring up at her

'Uchuno-sama' she greeted as she jumped down

'Hey you can call me by my first name you know' He said

'Uchuno-sama' Tenten repeated, she didn't want to get on close terms with him after all he was engage and trying to hit on a waitress last night. Tenten then noticed how well he was dressed. 'Are you meeting your friends again?'

'No just going to town meeting _my_ people.' Before long a group of fangirls had came.

_My? My people?... That just a little possessive… such a flirt he enjoying himself way too much… _

'Tenten!'

She snapped back into reality 'Huh?'

The fangirls had dispersed 'What up with you? Are your dumplings squashing your brains?'

'No just lack of sleep' Tenten hissed back

'Ummm….ano…..' A shy fangirl had come towards them holding a wrapped boxed 'Here!' giving the parcel over

'Oh thank you…' Tsuki replied. Just when he was about to take the parcel Tenten threwa kunai at the parcel, she followedwith afloor spin kick tackling him to the ground

'Geez what are you jeal-' He was cutoff when Tenten jumped on top of him and hugged him

He couldn't help but blush, however it try to play it cool 'Geez if you wanted me that bad-'

Once again he was cut off by a large explosion. Dirt and rocks came flying which were all blocked by the tiny girl on top of him.

Tenten jumped up and dust herself off. The shy girl then puff into smoke, once the smoke cleared it revealed a woman wearing very skimpy clothing. Her faced was cover by a veil.

'You're not too bad, little girl' She said mocking Tenten

'Uchuno-sama, hide behind that tree…' Tenten instructed Tsuki

'I can help' He replied pulling out a scroll. Tenten held his arm

'I can't fight if I'm keeping an eye on you' He didn't like the idea of leaving Tenten but did as she instructed

Tenten pulled out her folding stick and straightened it. The veiled ninja just stood there.

For a few moments the stood completely still. Then the ninja advanced, as did Tenten.

The ninja thrust her fist forward. However Tenten stabbed her pole into the floor and pole-vaulted over the ninja. Whist in the air she threw three kunais at the enemy.

The ninja quickly dodge them. Only to fall into Tenten trap. She was stab through the shoulder by Tenten pole.

'Weapon specialist huh?' The ninja said, Tenten was shock to hear her voice. She should have fainted from the pain or be paralyzed.

The ninja quickly pulled out the pole from her shoulder. Tenten still on the other end was thrown to the floor and hit by the pole.

The ninja walk to Tenten and was towered over her. Tenten, in a desperate move, threw a punch which the ninja caught. Tenten gazed up and saw that the wound she inflicted with the pole was healing quickly.

'I have complete control of my chakara, healing is quite easy for me'

Then Tenten felt a sharp pain coming from herfingers 'I can heal and reverse healed wound also, not only that make them ten times as worst if I wanted to' Tenten squinted in the pain. 'Let me check your waist' The ninja said

Tenten waist was still healing and the doctor had told her it would have been life threatening, if it was any worst.

The ninja placed her hand on Tenten waist, so she could deteriorate Tenten's wound.

* * *

bum bum bum... 

tee hee hee... welp as i always say

Chapter 8 –His 'People': Fangirls- : COMPLETE

next chapter there will be a fight... i'm not too good at fights so in advance 'i'm sorry!'

oh and also 'i'm sori' i think i said at one point i said 15 chapters...but after writing i got 2 chapter of Neji and Tenten fluffiness...(oh dear)...so it will be longer...

SORI!


	9. Chapter 9 Her People

sorry in advance... not good at writing battles/ fights...but i feel like there is no storyline without them :P

* * *

**Chapter 9 –Her People: Her Teammates- **

The ninja placed her hand on Tenten waist, so she could deteriorate Tenten's wound.

However the ninja was stopped by a sharp pain in her back. A kunai had stabbed her. She quickly pulled the kunai out 'Who… dare…?' The veiled ninja said in a very irritated tone

'That kunai…AH! NEJI!' Tenten called out as Neji appeared standing between Tenten and the ninja.

The ninja turned around and stared Neji down. Neji was not intimidated and stared back

'Tenten are you alright?' Neji asked with his eyes still on the ninja

'Hai!' she stood up

'I need you to take Uchuno away from here'

Tenten nodded and quickly jumped away, grabbing Uchuno by his collar

Before they could get any further another ninja appeared from the shadows. He was a large built wear a large black coat which hid his face, as well as the rest of his body. The dark ninja thrusted his huge fist foward aimed at Tenten's head.

The fist stopped right in front of Tenten.

'MEN SHOULDN'T PICK ON GIRLS!'

'Lee!' Tenten cried in relief

Lee did one of his corny nice guy pose (you know…the one with the thumbs up and the shiny teeth…)

'You are so out dated…' Tenten complained about Lee's implications that girls are weaker 'but I'll forgive you this time'

A sweatdrop appeared on Lee forehead 'Well what was I suppose to say?... HERE COMES THE GREEN BEAST!... Hey that's good…note to self…'

'I'll leave the rest to you…Let go Uchuno'

The dark ninja released himself from Lee's grip and jumped beside the veiled ninja. Lee also jumped next to Neji.

'What up with you?' The veiled ninja asked the dark, however he didn't reply

'Ready?' Lee asked Neji

'Hm…I'm always ready'

Both Neji and Lee waited until they could no longer here Tenten's foots step. The four ninja advanced forward to one another

Lee ran towards the dark figure and landed numerous kicks. The dark ninja took each one and didn't bother to avoid them. Lee desperately continued his attack.

Neji fought using his open fist style on the female ninja. It was clear from the way she was dodging and the distance she left between them that she was familiar with the style. Neji began to panic little he didn't know what to do he had to think of a plan.

The veiled ninja noticed the Neji attacks were getting less furious and that his attention was else where. She used this time to the best of her advantage. Concentrating a large amount of chakara to her hand she grabbed Neji necked and pinned him to a wall.

'I knew a boy like you couldn't handle a lady like me' She smirked

'DAMN YOU' Lee screamed in frustration that his attacks were doing no damage. The dark ninja was now attack in return however Lee was able to avoid them all. The dark ninja attack although extremely powerful his was really slow compared to Lee. He was a close distance fighter and although Lee was also one, he had to create distance between them. However Lee knew that he couldn't win by dodging alone and delivering hits giving no damage. At this rate he would only hurt himself.

Then Lee notice, from the corner of his eyes, that Neji was in trouble. He quickly left his opponent to help his comrade and advanced at the female ninja.

Neji, however didn't need the help and was able to strike the female ninja on the arm holding him, as well as kick he in the other arm. Instinctively she jumped back, Neji followed.

However she jumped into the air. As a result, Lee who was advancing from the back and Neji who was advancing from the front collided with each other.

'Owww… I sense a group training session in our future' Lee said rubbing his head

The female landed in front of the dark ninja

Once again they were positioned exactly the same as the beginning of the battle. Neji and Lee beside each other, with the female veiled ninja next to the large dark one cross one another.

Once again they advanced at each other. This time, however, Neji went for the dark ninja while Lee went for the female.

Neji attack furiously at the dark ninja, only to 'miss'. The dark ninja made his move and punched Neji in the stomach using his awesome power. Perhaps, it wasn't the best idea the fight close range. After all the ninja was a close distance fighter and although Lee was one too he had to create distance between them.

Whereas Lee and the female ninja they were both equally matched in speed. They both delieved punches and kicks, avoid some however getting hit by some too. Her hit were quite weak however they were able to scratch Lee's skin. She then focused a large amount of chakara to her foot, spin kicked and pinned Lee to the wall. She did have complete comtrol of her chakara, something the Lee lacked

The dark ninja went in for the final blow to finish Neji and the the veiled ninja placed her hand on Lee chest to worsen Lee scratches into sometime big.

'GAHHH!'

'AHHHH!'

* * *

Chapter 9 –Her People: Her Teammates- : COMPLETE

next episode (chapter) i'll finish off the battle and have fluffiness!...but who with?


	10. Chapter 10 Marbles

You don't know how happy i am to finish this fight... like i said fights arn't my strong point...

but but but... i was so happy to put in fluffiness... :P

Thax for the reviews!... chu

* * *

**  
Chapter 10 -Losing ones marbles  
**  
The dark ninja went in for the final blow to finish Neji and the the veiled ninja placed her hand on Lee chest to worsen Lee scratches into sometime more dangerous. 

'GAHHH!'

'AHHHH!'

Both the dark ninja and the veiled ninja screamed!

The dark ninja grabbed his chest, whilethe female was kicked hard by Lee.

* * *

For some reason the female ninja, when she had Lee pinned to the wall was unable to focus her chakara to her hand, thus giving Lee the opportunity to counter attack. 

'Why! Why couldn't I deteriorate you wounds!' She asked angrily

'BAAAAAAA-KA!' Lee mocked 'Did you really think Neji would let you pin him to the wall?'

'WHAT?'

'You still don't get it do you?Neji slowed down his attack to allow you to pin him to the wall. Then he cut your flow of chakara in both your arms. We noticed that your weakness was that you relied too heavily on chakara. You plan of attack was to nip the enemy, then you uses your ability to deteriorate it. Without chakara you're useless.'

* * *

The dark ninja just when he was about to hit the final blow was stopped by a sever pain within his chest. He continues to grab his chest and cough up blood. The dark ninja looked at a very smug Neji 

'Hm. You have incredible strength and trained your body well, however the one thing you cannot train are you organs. Because you used very little chakara your chakara energy aura stays close to your body. It was hard for me to hit if it wasn't for Lee. He did numerous blows to your body to rip you clothes allowed me to hit your chakara easier.'

* * *

Both ninja were weak and hurt by this stage 'Who do you work for?' Neji integrated the two. 'Answe-' 

Before Lee could finish both Lee and Neji quick jumped back to avoid the kunai aimed at them. The masked ninja appeared 'So we meet again'

Both Lee and Neji were surprised to see him again, they were sure that no falling off that cliff could survive

'So you two aren't worthless' The masked ninja said as he picked up the other two ninja 'Tell the girl, Tenten I'll be teaching her a lesson soon'

'What?' Lee and Neji asked. However the ninja disappeared with the veiled and dark.

_'Tenten' _Neji thought

* * *

'Miss what tea would you like?' asked a polite maid. Back with Tenten she was able to escape with Tsuki back to his mansion. It was the most luxurious house that Tenten had ever been in, she couldn't help to look at all the treasures, furnitures and the space in general. 

'Miss?'

'Ah- n-no thank you… I would't want to bother you' Tenten replied hesitantly

Tsuki laughed. He found her constant curiosity for the house adorable and her kindness towards the hire help was refreshing. 'You won't be bothering Miiya…If you don't order something she have to go clean the kitchen or something more troublesome then boiling water'

'You sure?' Tenten asked

Tsuki laughed 'Bring us some green tea Miiya' Tsuki ordered Miiya

'Yes sir'Miiya left the room leaving them alone

An awkward silence descended in the room the lasted for several minutes

'Nice weather today huh? Wants your favourite colour?...' Tsuki said waving his arms, he wanted to desperately start a conversation with Tenten.

_Hmmm… he's as bad, if not worst at starting conversation as Neji…cute!... _cute?... _who I'm I talking about Uchuno or Neji… my cheeks feel warm…what are these feeling?... are they because of Uchuno or-_

'This is your first time in a mansion huh?'

'Huh? I've been to one house before… You upperclass people are very different' Tenten replied snapping back to reality.

'We're not that different' Uchuno said defensively

'Just look at your marbles!' Tenten smiled

'Marbles?...you mean the floor?' Tsuki looked down they were on carpet, he then turned to look at a vase with marbles in them 'There's to hold the flowers in place… it a simple deco trick to add colour…that what there best for… I have you know, Miiya got the exact same number of white marbles and black in there'

Tenten laughed 'EXACTLY? That makes it easy! I'll show you what their best for!' She quickly jumps up and grabs the vase. She took the flowers out of the vase, placing them on the table. She then dipped her hand into the water to pull out two marble, the poured the water in the vase into another. Lastly, she drew a circle with her finger on the carpet.

'What are you-' Before he could finish Tenten empty all the marbles out of the vase and on to the floor! The marbles went everywhere! 'Tenten have to completely lost it?' She grabbed his hand and places a marble in it.

'Let's play marbles! You're black. I'm white'

'Huh?' Tsuki was absolutely lost

Tenten laughed 'The aim of the game is to use that marble and hit as many of your marbles into the circle! The winner is the one who finish first.'

'That so stupid'

'Try it!' Tsuki did so and was able to hit one of his black marble into the circle. 'This is stupid' Tenten ignored this. She quickly got into position. Skillfully she used her marble to hit a white marble into the circle and knock his one out. 'Hey!'

Tenten laughed and made a face at him. He wasn't about to let Tenten win so he to got into position and hit two black marbles into the circle, one marblehit Tenten's out. A few minutes later they were both getting into it and enjoying the simple game to marbles.

_Tee hee hee…just like the time I came to Neji's house. _She did the exact same thing to Neji when she first came to his house. _I never thought Neji would play along…Lee yes Neji no… It was one of the things we did that didn't require conversion…he was really comfortable that day…_She glaced at Tsuki who had the biggest smile on his face, he was really enjoy it… _This feeling…This feeling again… what…is…. _

'KYAAAA!'

'LOOK OUT!' Tenten called

* * *

Chapter 10 -Losing ones marbles: COMPLETE 

Next chapter has further development of Neji and Tenten... i been a while huh?... i like to take relationship slow... because well in real life to not fast...

see ya next time CHU


	11. Chapter 11 Her Memories

Tee hee hee! Hurrai! i finally got the chance to write more Tenten and Neji moments!... anywho i've watch up to 158ep of naruto and i hear in the eps after there isa mission with Tenten and Neji HURRAI! (oh and narutos there too...but not Lee)

Thax you for the reviews...love getting them!

his the next chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Her Memories **

'KYAAAA!'

'LOOK OUT!' Tenten called

Miiya had tripped on one to the stray marbles. Both Tenten and Tsuki rushed to her aid. Tsuki was able to catch Miiya before falling and Tenten went to catch to tea pot. She caught it however...

...sheslip on one of the marbles and dropped the tea pot. Glass and tea were everywhere.

'I'M SO SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!' Tenten apologized over and over

'No…it ok' Tsuki reassured her

'NO! I COME INTO YOUR HOME AND BREAK YOUR BELONGINGS!' Tenten apologized again 'Here let me clean…ah-' As she pick one of the piece of glass up and cut herself.

'Tenten?' Tsuki asked in concern. He then notices that she cut herself not only that her fingers were bleeding through the bandaids, the veiled ninja sure did a number on her when she caught Tenten punch.

Tsuki clapped his hands and in an instant ten maids came to his aid. 'You ten, clean this mess up. Miiya get me bandaids! Chop chop people!' Everyone got to work as Tsuki pulled Tenten to the chair.

'I should be hel-'

'Bandaids sir' Miiya returned with beautiful silk

'Thank you…go help the other'

'Yes sir'

Tsuki began to wrap Tenten's finger with the fine silk 'Next time ask for help'

'But me job is to protect you' thinking he was referring to the fight they had

Tsuki sighed at the fact that Tenten didn't understand 'I meant your fingers Tenten'

'HAI! There better now! Thank you!' interrupting what his said as a statement of concern for fingers.

'NO DUMPLINGS! ASK FOR HELP WHEN YOU NEED IT! COMPLAIN! BITCH! JUST TELL ME NEXT TIME!'

'Uchuno…-sama' Then it hit her. At the beginning of the mission Neji said the same thing when mending her fingers. _Neji was worried about me?...Neji _

'TSUKI!'

'Huh?'

'TS-U-KI!...call me by my first name!'

'It's not right! You should only call someone by first name if your friends like Naruto…or comrades like Lee… of if you're in love with them like-' She blushed furiously 'Neji and Lee! OMG! I should go back to the inn and check on them!'

Tenten quickly ran out the mansion 'I gotta go…I'll see you tomorrow'

'Tenten wait!' He chased after her to the front gates and immediately a flock of fan girls came. They asked him questions, made goo-goo eyes, squealed at every little gester he made. Tenten stopped _Did I stop because he could be endanger?... or because… _She could tell he was uncomfortable. His body language, his eyes, the way he wouldn't talk all remind her of Neji

* * *

_Neji while we were in the academy was the equivalent to Sasuke in his year. All the girls had a thing for him and would flock to him like little sheeps._She smiled._Me too, I had little crush on him but Neji deserved someone better looking, better background, better everything… so I never approached him I can't even comfort people how am I suppose to be a good girlfriend. _She blushed 

_Neji and I sat next to next each other at graduation. See… I don't have any family, Neji too, so we sat with the Hokage. But then Neji's uncle came so we sat apart. I was really happy for me to not be alone of such an important day. I remember after graduation Neji got in trouble with his uncle outside the school gates. They were arguing about something and Neji ran off. _

_I didn't know what I was doing… but I followed him to a pier and he was sitting there looking out into the sea. I stepped forward on to the pier. He stared at me. I blushed and looked down. I sat down. I didn't know what to say or do so I just sat. _

_I think I annoyed him because after thirty minutes or so he left… _

_… So from then on I've just been watching him afar… _

_Even when we were assigned on the same team, even when we train together, do mission together all I do is watch afar and that enough… _

_It's enough… He matured so much and is always improving..._

_Wonder where that leaves me...?_

* * *

Tenten slapped her face acouple of time and quickly pulled Tsuki back into the mansion 'COME ON lover boy' 

'Thanks Tenten' Tsuki said breathing deeply and relived to be out of there

'ummmmmmmmm…. Uchuno-sama you're really popular….' Tenten replied checking whether the flock had dispersed

'TSUKI!' He corrected

'Why do you care what I call you?...' Tenten was annoyed at this point

'BECAUSE I L-'

'It a rhetorical question' _Neji quote V(Victory)! Oh yeah Neji and Lee _'I really gotta go'

'Ah-'

'Bye bye!…Uchuno…-KUN!' Tenten smiled.

'Ok but one day…'

'One day?'

'I'll make you call me by my first name'

'Eh? What ever I'm going...see ya tomorrow' Tenten ran off, on her way she saw that the town hall was beautifully decorated

_'oh! tomorrow preperations for the ritualare on the way!'_ Tenten remembered _'That right! I wonder what the other two successors like? Especial Tsuki to be wife...maybe she the one after the scroll...'_

_'...geez if I that infront to of the boys Lee would probably think I'm jealous...' _Tenten giggled

_'Yosh! (yeah Leequote V!) Tomorrow I'll give it my all!'_

* * *

Chapter 11 – Her Memories: COMPLETE 

If you notice all my title for my chapter link... Her/His feeling...Engage/Wedding...Sun/Star/Moon...Marbles/...(ummm didn't find a link for that)

but the point is its probably predictable that the nexts will be His Memories :P

Until you read again!...See ya

btw... my internet connection been really weird lately 0o so i could go from really fast updates (well fast as possible) to slow...sori for this... but it most likely won't happen!


	12. Chapter 12 His Memories

hurrai! my internet all better!

LoL... anywho here the next chapter... oh and thax for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 12 –His memories- **

Tenten came home to a quite inn room. Lee was sound asleep, he never seem to snore after a big battle. While Neji was sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Tenen smile and went to placeLee's blanket back on him. She then picked up Neji blanket…

'Tenten'

'KYAAAAA…Neji you scared me'

Neji didn't replied and continue into his mediation.

'Ano… you got hurt didn't you?' Tenten knew that when Neji gets seriously hurt he would go deep in to meditation to focus his chakara.

'Hm'

'I'm sorry'

'Hm'

Tenten then extended her hand to him. She was about a couple of inches away from touching his face, only to pull her hand back. '_You're so pathetic Tenten' _She thought to herself and let out a sigh. She laid down next to Neji on his bed and slowly feel asleep. '_Just like…that time…you're so pathetic…you can't even probably help…'_

* * *

Neji opened his eyes. He then looked down to see Tenten asleep next to him. He smiled and got the blanket and placed it over Tenten.

'Tenten…' Neji called to ensure that she was asleep. She didn't move 'Thank you'

_You sat by me again didn't you? _

_In the academy you were the only girl with enough decency and didn't bother me. But I didn't know why but after a while I wanted you to come and talk to me. You were always so modest, so hard working, so kind to other… like that time you sat next to me… _

_We were the only two that year that were alone. It was a custom for graduation to have family there. Tenten and I didn't have family so we sat with the Hokage. I would always see her alone and upset during family functions. Then my uncle came and I had to sit by him through that whole graduation. He is not my family! I confronted this with him and ran off. _

_I went to the pier then after awhile I heard footsteps. It was Tenten. She did say a thing but sat down with me. Even though we didn't speak, her being there meant so much. I remember I had this strange feeling then and I remember hearing a voice in my head 'Was I angry that my uncle for coming?... or because I wasn't able to be with Tenten when she needed it?' _

_It confused me so I ran. _

_I wish I help her… but fate is fate… _

_But with her I wish I could…no... want to change fate for her. _

He then went into Tenten's bed to get some sleep.

* * *

'Tenten! Wake up!' Neji called

'…This smell…Neji…smells like Neji…' Tenten said still half asleep, her head buried in Neji's pillow

'Tenten' Neji repeated

Tenten opened her eyes to see Neji towering over her. 'AHH- did I…did I say that out loud?' She froze into position 'OMG he must think I'm so perverted'

'…'

'OMG I said that out load too!'

'Tenten… are you ok?' Neji asked 'Has Tsuki been cough perving on you?'

'No… I…OMG Uchuno I'm late' Tenten quickly ran towards the door, only to be caught by Neji on the arm 'Neji?'

'I called Lee to go instead' informed Neji

'Why?' Tenten asked. She then felt Neji grip tightens.

'We are going to the hospital'

'NO! no no no no!' Tenten tried to run with no success

'I got to get checked out and you have to get rechecked'

* * *

'GOOD MORNING TSUKI!' Lee called out

'uhh….Leji?' Tsuki greeted. Ouch couldn't even remember Lee's name…how can you forget such a simple name?

'Lee' Lee reminded him

'Uh-yes…where Tenten?'

'She going out with Neji today…so I'll be your escort today' Lee replied

'What?' Tsuki voice raised 'Why?'

'Because they are need to go to the hospital and shop for our supplies'

'Come on! Let's go!' He clapped his hand and a horse and carriage came 'To the hospital! Chop chop'

_Why? Why? Why is she going out with Neji? Are they are couple? Wait maybe I should ask Lee _

'WOW! LOOK AT THE HORSES GO!'

_On the other hand… But Tenten… Why? _

_I...I thinkIlike her… I will not lose to a pupil-less freak… _

'TENTEN! NEJI!' Lee called and waved. The carriage stopped.

* * *

Tenten was facing the road, whereas Neji was facing Tenten.

'Ta-da…Neji! Doctor says I'm all good…100' Tenten said excitedly

'Uh-ha' Neji looked at her fingers

'Ok 99'

'TENTEN! NEJI!' Lee called

Tenten heard Lee call, however Neji was blocking her view. She instinctively moved forward and held Neji both of his arms. She moved him slightly and they both spotted the carriage.

'Lee!' They both called

As innocent as Neji and Tenten were positioned, being 30cm apart it did look like they were semi-hugging from the carriage view. Tsuki got jealous. Lee thought nothing of it. They both got off the carriage.

'Aren't you two cozy?' Tsuki said bitterly

Tenten blushed. Not at the position they were in but the implication that he set.

'So? what of it?' Neji replied disliking Tsuki tone

Lee and Tenten both sense hostility. Lee creep to Tenten side 'Um…what up?'

'Don't know' She replied to Lee

_What with this guy? _Neji asked himself

_Freaken hell… Why isn't she letting go?... Does she like him? _

_

* * *

_

Woop! The appearence of a rival! tee hee hee

Chapter 12 –His memories- :COMPLETE!

The next chapter will have the appearence of the other two successor

...and since Neji has a rival...it only fair Tenten have one to right:P


	13. Chapter 13 Questions

Oh wow! thax you so much for the reviews to chapter12... i loved recieving them

seem alot of ppl don't want tenten to have a rival...ummmmmm well i'll see what i can do... but no promises :P

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 -Questions-**

Both Lee and Tenten could felt the tension growing between Neji and Tsuki.

Lets just recap alittle shall we?  
Tsuki is really pissed at Tenten because Neji and Tenten 'hugging'.  
Whereas, Neji annoyed with Tsuki's behavior.  
Lee completely confused at why tension is flying around.  
Tenten completely confused at why tension is flying around

'Shouldn't you be getting ready?...isn't the ritual tomorrow?' Neji asked as a bid to get Tsuki to leave

'_Tension….tension' _both Lee and Tenten thought

'The other two successor hadn't arrive yet so there nothing that need my attendance' Tsuki replied still staring at Tenten and Neji 'hugging'

'_Tension….tension' _both Lee and Tenten thought

Just at that moment, the horses of a large carriage carrying cargo bucked causing the boxes to fly at Tsuki. Lee and Tenten saw this first as they were facing the road

'AH-!' Tenten tried to get Tsuki out of the way, but totally forgot the position she and Neji was in. Thus, she tripped over Neji's foot and fell into Neji's chest, instictively Neji held her back.

Lee was able to catch the cargo before it hit Tsuki. HURRAI FOR LEE!

At this point Tenten and Neji WERE hugging...unintentionally yes...

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING!' Tsuki screamed in jealousy

Tenten was too busy blushings and in shock to hear Tsuki comment. But Neji heard it. And he understood completely where Tsuki was coming from.

'S-sorry…Neji' Tenten said quietly

'…'

'A LITTLE HELP!' Lee called still holding the cargo

'Sorry Lee…' Tenten replied. Both Neji and Lee came to his aid.

Tsuki took deep breaths. He watched as the three help the man with his cargo.

* * *

'Ojii-san, What's in these boxes?' Lee asked 

'Oh… they're strawberries…I make a delicious desert where you dip them in chocolate' he replied

'Hey I know them!' Tenten said excitly 'Fon-dont!'

'Fondue' Neji corrected, a sweatdrop appeared

'Nah-ha…' Tenten looked to a box which had it strawberries had fallen in the mud 'Those are Fon-don't!...get it? Fon-**DO**…Fon-**DON'T**'

'That is so lame Tenten' Neji replied

Lee laughed hysterically

'Nee-Haha' Tenten laughed

Tsuki stared at the two and notice that when Neji talks to Tenten his eyes were different. It was only a little change but he notice they were kind eyes. That when he understood.

'You think that this could be classified as fruit picking?' Tenten asked picking up the good strawberries

'Only you would-' Neji started

'NEJI! TENTEN! THIS IS MY FIRST TIME FRUIT PICKING!' Lee proclaimed excitedly

'I stand corrected' Neji finished and smiled

Tenten smiled and laughed. It was the first time Tsuki saw her smile and laugh so naturally. Not only that see Neji smile back.

* * *

'BYE BYE!' Both Tenten and Lee called to the departing man 'HAVE A SAFE TRIP!' 

'Nee nee Neji-kinz… we should get going…shop will close soon' Tenten said playfully

'I'M COMING TOO!' Tsuki interrupted

'HURRAI! WE'RE SHOPPING TOGETHER' Tenten and Lee shouted as they held each other hand jumping up and down. Lee and Tenten were always comfortable with each other and when they were together they really acted like kids high on sugar. Lots of lots of sugar.

Tsuki stared and Neji and Neji returned to gaze.

After a few hours of shopping the four sat at a park and brought some hotdogs.

'YUMMY!' Tenten and Lee said

'The quality of this hotdog bad, the quality of bread is-' Tsuki was claim, he didn't think that hotdog was that bad, he was just annoyed.

When the four was shopping he felt the like the three wheel. The three had such a strong bond and was something he didn't have.

'Then don't eat it' Neji said coldly

'_Tension….tension' _both Lee and Tenten thought

'Now come on you two...' Tenten said.

'This is your fault!' Tsuki snapped atTenten

'Excuse you?...what did i do?' Tenten replied in an angry tone 'I didn't-' She was cut off however when a ball came flying and hit her of the head

'owwww….' Tenten said in a whiny voice

Neji walked up to her. Without a word she instinctively lowered her head so Neji could check it. And as Tenten predicted Neji checked her head before giving her the ok. 'Just because your in a bad mood doesn't mean you should pick on her' Neji said in her defence

_Just what are those two?...Friends?...Girlfriend/Boyfriend? They just seem to understand each other… _

'S-sorry' Said a little voice

'Ara…kawaii!' Tenten said at the sight of the little girl

'I'm n-not to-too good at kick-kicking' She said

'TENTEN! TENTEN! LETS PLAY!' Lee said after retrieving the ball

'Hai!' Both Lee and Tenten ran on to the field with the other childrens

'Nee nee…Neji?...' Tenten asked

'Hm...You can go play...your head fine' Neji cut off. Neji sat down on the bench.

'Ummm... I was gonna ask if you wanted to play...'

'...' '...Tenten...' Neji began

'I'll take that as a no.' Tenten finished.

Tsuki coughed out loud. 'Sorry...I forgot all about ya...wanna play?' Tenten said truthfully

'FORGOT!' Tsuki said

'Well well well... its just you don't seem like the type...' Tenten tried to explain

'What type am I?' Tsuki asked

'You mean what type do you like' Neji whipered to Tsuki.

Tsuki flinched 'GO PLAY!'

'h-HAI' Tenten ran off

* * *

This left Neji and Tsuki alone on the bench together 

'What are you two?' Tsuki asked blantly

'Human' Neji replied blantly

Tsuki jumped off the bench 'YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!'

He ignored Tsuki. Neji stared out at Lee and Tenten playing with the children. Lee went to kick the ball but completely miss and fell over.

'I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!' Tsuki said

_Lose?_ Neji closed his eyes 'Lose what exactly?'

'TENTEN!'

_Thought so _'Correct me if I'm wrong but are you not engage?' Neji reminded

'AH- that's…uh….Wait! Does Tenten know?' Tsuki worried

Neji opened his eyes and stared directly at him 'We hardly keep secrets from eachother…'

'Which brings me back to my question…What are you two?...to be exact what is she to you?'

This hit Neji. _Tenten? _Then he remembered _'Was I angry that my uncle for coming?... or because I wasn't able to be with Tenten when she needed it?'…Tenten- _

'TSUKI-KUN!' Suddenly out of the came out of the bushes came a girl. She jumped on Tsuki and hugged him, tackling him to the floor.

* * *

Lee and Tenten ran over. The three looked at them on the floor. She was hugging him tightly, whereas Tsuki was trying to push her away. 

'Another crazy fangirl?' Tenten asked

'Fiancée?' Both Neji and Lee replied

'EHHHHH!' Tenten said in amazement the girl was around 10 years old and she had her hair in curls

'Pedophile…' Both Neji and Lee said

'EHHHHH!'

'Tenten it not what you think…she-' Tsuki tried to explain

'Of course she isn't…she the Sun successor Hano. I'm am the Star successor Feliia or as you said the Fiancée' Said a beautiful girl with long blond hair, blue eyes. She smiled.

The boys in the park all stop and blushed at her beauty, even Lee stop to admire her. Tenten noticed this.Tenten smiled _I guess beauty is a crime too :P _All the boys were blushing except for Neji.

'Neji?... why aren't you blushing?' Tenten asked playfully, hopping around him

'Nothing to blush at' Neji said honestly

'Neji look at her then look at me…' Neji turned to Feliia. Didn't blush. Then to turned to Tenten. He blushed.

'NICE TO MEET YOU!' Both the successor said

'Nice to meet you too…' Both Tenten and Lee replied. Neji said nothing in return

'Ah-ha…The strong silent type' Feliia said in a flirty manner. Neji didn't respond. Tenten however lowered her head and started fidgeting. She felt extremely uncomfortable and puffed her cheeks '_I'm not jealous! WHO SAID I WAS JEALOUS!' _

* * *

Chapter 13 -Questions:COMPLETE 

Hurrai finished! Tee hee hee Tenten jealous...

And it about time for a comfrontation about feelings don't you think?

in the next chapter some confessions and straight answers...but who confronting who and who being confronted?


	14. Chapter 14 His Answers

Hiya everyone its me again!...thank you for all your reviews...i love them..Kisses...

sorry this chapter took so long...first it was because i'm been to busy to upload the document (LoL too much drawing) and when i went to do it the internet stuffed up (gotta get capel instead of dial up)

Loves ya

* * *

_note in this chapter Neji refers to a promise. This promise was that Tenten doesn't suck her finger made in Chapter 4-Weddings- (i think... it one of the beginning chapters...so bad can't remember my own story...)_

**Chapter 14 -His Answers-**

'Ah-ha…The strong silent type' Feliia said in a flirty manner. Neji didn't respond. Tenten however lowered her head and started fidgeting. She felt extremely uncomfortable and puffed her cheeks '_I'm not jealous! WHO SAID I WAS JEALOUS!'_

'You know you're my type' Feliia continued. Tenten shifted and bit her lips. She started to pick at the scab of her index fingers.

'You're engaged' Neji reminded

'His busy at the moment…' Looking at Tsuki on the floor trying with no success to get Hano off him 'Beside, that engagement was arrange long ago…' Feliia stated

Tenten was trying to do anything to distract her from the scene in front of her '_Why is it that I care that his talking to her?..'_… Her fingers began to bleed.

Neji notice Tenten behind Feliia and Tenten had her index finger in her mouth. 'Not interested' Neji said plainly as he walked pasted her.

Feliia followed him with her eyes and smirked 'Other interest I see…'

'_Why is it hurting?...' _Tenten closed her eyes tightly so she couldn't see the scene in front and placed her bleeding finger in her mouth '_...I don't understand…' _Tenten was taken out of her thoughts by a warm hand pulling her finger out of her mouth.

Neji stared at her straight in the eyes. She stared back into his and blushed. 'You promised' He said to her. There eyes continue to stay connected.

'Hey Tsuki… Too bad we're still engage…good thing too I've lost my charm' Feliia said referring to how she was unable to make Neji blush let alone interested

'WHAT?' Tsuki replied still struggling to get the little girl off of him

'Kidding! As if I can loose my charm… it just doesn't work in people who are in love…' Feliia turned to Neji and Tenten 'Look at that aren't they cute?...'

Neji was fixing Tenten finger

'SO SO GEKI GEKI!' Hano replied letting go of Tsuki

Feliia smiled 'I might seem like a real ahum huh?... to flirt with him like that…'

'Nah-ha! Flirting is Feliia way of being friendly!' Hano replied. Both girls smiled at each other.

'ARGGGGGG! I WON'T LOSE!' Tsuki screamed. The five (Lee, Tenten, Neji, Hano and Feliia) stared at him in shock.

'Something wrong? Did you lose something?' Lee asked

'I-i-it's nothing!'

'Ara ara' Feliia said quietly to herself.

'Ah there you are!' Came a voice from a distance

* * *

'Ah! Mister Mayor!' 

'I've been looking for you three… we have to go to rehearsals… wouldn't want the first time combining the ritual to be a disaster now would we?' The mayor said

'Of course not sir' Feliia said politely 'Come on Hano'

'Hai!' The little girl replied jumping into Feliia's arms

Tsuki gave out a sigh before following his father

'GOOD LUCK WITH THE PRACTICE!' Both Lee and Tenten called

Tsuki watched the three standing still 'What are you waiting for Tenten? Come on'

'Huh?' Tenten tilted her head inconfusion

'Oh that right I never did tell you…' The mayor explain 'These three were only temporary body guards, now that the three of you are I've hired other more experience body guards. I wouldn't let you or our guess which such little protection'

'What?' Tsuki said in shock

'Guess that mean were going home' Lee said to his teammates

'Yeah…' Neji said

'You guy deserve awards for your acting :P' Tenten whispered to the two

The truth was that they were not going home. They were to stay in town and remain hidden to see that the ritual goes through without a problem.

Tenten walked up to a still shocked Tsuki and extended her hand to him for a goodbye hand shake 'It was nice to meet you Uchuno-kun'

Tsuki took her hand _'Last chance idoit' _He thought to himself. He tighten his grip on her hand quickly run away with her

'Uchuno-kun…hey what are you doing?' Tenten said confused being lead by Tsuki

'Tenten!' Neji said and he quickly ran after the two

'Lee!' Feliia called and quickly threw Hano to him 'Look after her for me ok?' and ran after Neji

'FELIIA' The mayor called

'I'll be right back!' She shouted back

The mayor was confused. Hano was confused. Lee was confused.

* * *

Both Tsuki and Tenten were taking deep breaths after the run they just had 

'Geez what with you?' Tenten asked

'You're-You're really going?' Tsuki asked

'Uh-yeah…the job's done…' Tenten replied staring at the ground. She had this habit that when she lies she blinks a lot

'There's something I got to say…' Tsuki said

'What is it?' Tenten said still breathing heavily

'I-I- think I like you…as in like like you'

Tenten immediately stopped her heavy breathing and her eye widen

'eh?' Tenten face was in utter shock at the sudden confession. Tsuki did not expect this reaction

He gave out a soft sigh 'You never felt the same way?'

'No…sorry' Tenten said trying to avoid his gaze

'You are telling me you never…while your time with me, had this feeling that made to stop and wonder?...'

Tenten eyes widen '_What is this feeling?...' _She remembered

'I…I….' Tenten tried to arrange a sentence

* * *

Both Neji and Feliia arrived to the scene 

Neji spotted Tenten and Tsuki 'Hm' He was irratiated and began to walk up to the two…

Only to be held back by Feliia, who had a distanced look on her face

'I have had…a couple of times…had this feeling that is' Tenten admitted

'Then you probably feel the same…You might…just …like me back'

* * *

Neji felt his body become extremely stiff. 

'Neji' Feliia whispered

Neji went into a trance. For a few moments every noise and sound became mute…He felt invisible. He ran followed by Feliia

'AREN'T YOU GOING TO FIGHT?' Feliia shouted to him after 10 minutes of running 'YOU LOVE HER DON'T YOU?'

Neji stopped running andclosed his eyes and thought

Feliia breathed deeply

'Why fight a lost battle?' Neji asked

'Tsuki-kun was only making an assumption…she could not…'

'It a rhetorical question' Neji replied

'You love her?...That not a rhetorical question'

Neji thought 'More of an infatuation that comes time to time' he replied truthfully

'I don't think it is…Think clearly…Don't let what to saw downgrade your emotion towards her'

'I am thinking clearly'

'Fine then…it's an infatuation…but you know there is a very fine line between love and infatuation' Feliia continue

'The two are very clear-'

'Ok let us see' Feliia cut off 'Infatuation: wanting that person. Love: wanting that person. Infatuation: you want to be with a person. Love: you want to be with a person. Infatuation:-'

'An obsession with a person that you will never be able to have' Neji finished off her sentence

'And who responsible for that beside you?' Feliia said. Neji didn't reply. Feliia voice softened 'If that your definition of infatuation then it can be easily changed… if you tell her.' Feliia continue 'and I think you love her the shock is just muffled your emotion'

'How would you know what my feelings are toward her?'

'You didn't blush at me…but rather her…COME ON! I'm a babe! Only someone who's love sick wouldn't blush at me!' Feliia joked to lighten the air

Neji turned his back to her 'You're so vain' and jumped off

'Ah-' Too late he was out of sight 'Timing Feliia…Timing…' Feliia mentally hit herself.

* * *

'Feliia we're extremely late…where's Tsuki?' The mayor asked just when Feliia returned 

'and Tenten and Neji?' Lee asked with Hano on his back

'Uh-Neji and Tenten will catch up with you Lee and ummm about Tsuki his….uh….'

'Here' Tsuki came over to them 'Sorry Pops'

'Lets be on our way!' The mayor said

'BYE BYE LEE' Hano waved and grabbed Tsuki hand

'BYE BYE' Lee shouted before walking off

'Hey did you know Lee and really fast runner! I got piggy back ride…are you listening Tsuki?' Hano asked

'Uh…' Tsuki was deep in thought

'Boys huh?' Feliia took Hano hand 'I'll listen to you...do you like Lee?...'

The girls continue there conversation... Whereas Tsuki walked silently...

* * *

After rehearsals were finished Feliia desided to take a walk. She saw I figure in front of her. It was Tenten 

'Tenten!' Feliia called

'Ah- Feliia what are you doing here so late?' Tenten asked. Feliia could tell from her voice that Tenten was grained of energy

'I need to know…I need to know who you love Tsuki or Neji'

* * *

Chapter 14 -His Answers- :COMPLETE!

Well i guess everyone knows that the next chappy gonna be HER Answers huh?...(lack of creativity)

Who is she gonna pick?...(it pretty obvious to me... evil smile)

once again sori about the late update


	15. Chapter 15 Her Answers

wow thank you so so so much for all your reviews...they are what makes me continue to update

i'm sori that my chapters are quite short (so i'm told) i'll try my best to lengthen them the thing is i like to stop at certain points to gather my thoughts

once again sori and i'll try to write long chappies or did what i did i few chapters ago and release two at a time...but it will just take me longer

i hope you all like the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 15 –Her answers-**

'_I-I- think I like you…as in like like you' _

'_Eh?'_

'_You never felt the same way?'_

'_No…sorry' _

'_You are telling me you never…while your time with me, had this feeling that made to stop and wonder?...'_

'_I…I…I have had…a couple of times…had this feeling that is' _

'_Then you probably feel the same…You might…just …like me back'_

His confession played in her mind over and over in her mind as the kunoichi walk down the street

'_You don't know anything about me…how can you love me it been two-three days max'_

'_I'm not saying you're in love with me, Tenten… but it could be become that…but the only way to know if…'_

'_I got to go now'_

'_I'll come…'_

'_Come where?'_

'_To Konoha…after the ritual…'_

'Tenten!' Feliia called

'_FELIIA!_' 'Ah- Feliia what are you doing here so late?' Tenten asked.

'I need to know…I need to know who you love Tsuki or Neji'

'What?'

* * *

Feliia stared at the confused kunoichi. 

'That none of your concern…' Tenten replied trying desperately to avoid having this conversation

'Technically it is… he is my future husband…'

'You obviously don't think that…if your willing to flirt with Neji…'

'What is it thatannoys you more? The fact that Tsuki is my future husband? Or I flirted with Neji?' Feliia had a way of manipulating things to get her way. Gotta love that ability. She soften her voice she didn't want Tenten to think that she was coming for an angle of ajealous girlfriend 'Please… I at least deserve to know…'

After a few minutes Tenten spoke up 'I don't know…how I feel about Tsuki…he asked me… did I never had this feelings…and honestly I have…' Tenten replied

'You do like Tsuki too don't you?'

'I think I do'

'What do you like about him?' Feliia said. Her tone of voice sounded somewhat hurt

'I-I like the way he has problems starting conversation and how difficult it is for him to say how he feels, like thanking me or apologizing. He can be so calm and collective but around a ton of girls his pretty much defenseless. The way he judges things without trying them and being proved wrong like the marbles. The way I can tell so much about him without him saying anything'

'_Huh? Did she just say that Tsuki doesn't voice himself!' _Feliia thought to herself

Tenten smiled and gave a faint giggle at these memories before continuing 'Just like Ne…' She gave a soft gasp as her eyes widened. She covered her mouth with one hand. She couldn't believe what just escaped her lips

'Tenten…did you just say Ne…as in Neji?' Feliia asked excitedly

Tenten moved are lips trying to say something but couldn't due to the shock

'Those are your real emotions…' Feliia told the shocked girl

'All this time…I …I …'

'Was thinking about Neji' Feliia sunggiving a big smile

'So it was Neji…It was always Neji' Before Tenten knew it she gave a big sigh of relief and smiled widely. It felt different. When she thought she had a liking toward Tsuki she felt confused and filled with guilt. Whereas, this revelation made her feel at ease. She could fill her body revive, completely filled with energy.

* * *

The two young teenagers walked down the street together. Tenten felt extremely relieved. 

'How did you know?...That I didn't really like Uchuno-kun'

'Just a hunch…for a while there I thought you did like Tsuki' Feliia replied

'I think I do still like him, Uchuno that is… but Neji…it's'

'Different huh?'

Tenten nodded

'You sure know a lot about this Feliia' Tenten exclaimed

'Actually more personal experience'

'Huh?'

'I get attracted to different sort of guys a lot… but then I always realize I'd would compare them to this one person… My first and only love' She said with a hint of sadness

'Feliia…your first love doesn't have to be you only…' Tenten told her

'Geez this coming from the confused girl I just saw a few minutes ago?...' Feliia laughed a bit before continuing 'Sort of hard to move on…when you are to marry him…'

'Feliia!' Tenten said in surprise

'STOP! Enough about me what about you?...when are you gonna tell Neji you gots the hots for him' Feliia said to change to subject

* * *

'I'm not gonna' Tenten said shaking her head 

'WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY?'

'Things feeling is something for me only…I know now how I'm feel…If I tell him, everything will change, it will burden him…I rather continue watch afar and be allowed to be around him then change that…'

'Ara ara…Unrequited Love?'

Tenten giggled 'Um… I do like him a lot…don't know about the love bit…but…'

'This maybe really cliché but my advice…follow her heart' Feliia told Tenten

A sweat drop appeared on Tenten 'Feliia… I hate to tell you this but… The heart actual and only function is to pump blood around the body…'

'Huh?'

'It true… Tsunade-sama told me…'

'Say no more' Feliia was get quite irritated that the two would act on there emotion.

'What about you?...and Uchuno-kun?' Tenten asked and was successifully able to change the subject, as Feliia went bright red.

Feliia sighed loudly 'What about it?'

* * *

'It a long time ago…I wasn't the original person to be the successor…but things happens… I was suppose to marry Tsuki…we were young then still are but it was clear that we loved each other…well I did, don't know about him' Feliia tone changed from clam to a sadden tone 'Then I was to be a successor…you know what they say…'Out of sight, Out of mind'…he moved on' 

'I'M SO SORRY! YOU MUST HATE ME' Tenten said out of the blue, bowing her head

'COME ON GIRLY! You're not the first…well you are the first his actually admitted taking a liking to…but his had a lot of flings…'

'..still…'

'Beside I can't hate you just becausehe like you silly girl…'

'Thank goddess...I really enjoy being with you'

'Everyone does!…I mean look at this killer body of mine?' Feliia joked

Tenten laughed

'Finally got the timing right….' Feliia then gave serious face 'Anyway I think you should tell Tsuki though'

Tenten nodded 'I'm telling him after the ritual'

'Aren't you supposed to have left the town already?' Feliia questioned

_OMG! BUSTED! _'He said I'll come by after the ritual' blink blink blink 'And we're are leave tonight so we can next to Konoha in the morning!' blink blink blink

* * *

'And Neji?' 

'FELIIA!' Tenten whined

'I really really REALLY think you should tell him…'

'He doesn't feel the same way… it just change everything!'

Feliia was at lost of what to do to get Tenten to confess 'BINGO!'

'Bingo?...' Tenten repeated

'You wanna know if he likes you?... I got a plan that never fails!' Feliia said excitedly

'…' 'I really don't-'

'This is what you do' Quickly cutting Tenten off'Look at him in the eyes!...you can always tell from the eyes...Eyes are the windows to your soul' Feliia proclaim

'Feliia that is so cliché' Tenten replied

'No you ninny… Look him the in eye and count to five…' Feliia explained 'If he likes you he'll turn away from embarrassment…'

'Neji…doesn't get embarrassed…and beside I've seen his eyes before…'

'Tenten…Trust me!...' Feliia convinced 'Younever see it becauseyou are always the first toturn away…I notice when he was fixing your fingers'

'Ah- _Crap it true!'_

'Try it! Try it! Try it! Try it! Try it! Try it! Try it! Try it!' Feliia repeated over and over

'Ok! Ok!... I better go... we are leaving soon' Tenten waved goodbye to her new found friend

'REMEMBER TO TRY IT!...Just you don't turn away first!' Feliia shouted to Tenten faint image

'Ok!' Tenten shout back

Feliia smiled at the fact that she was able to do something nice for others. She was always a romantic.

'Try what?'

'AH! TSUKI!' Feliia exclaimed

'Try what Feliia?' Tsuki repeated his previous question

'Umm...Uh...Eto...Ara...' Feliia tried to make up a sentance _CRAP CRAP CRAP what is say?... I'm in deep doo doo now...

* * *

_

Tenten was outside the door of her inn room. She placed her hand of the doorknob and took a deep breath. _Normal Tenten…just be normal…_

Just as she was about to opening the door, it opened itself and Tenten fell a step forward.

'Tenten..'

It was Neji!

Their eyes connected.

_Look him the in eye and count to five…If he likes you he'll turn away from embarrassment…'_

Tenten stared Neji straight in the eye and begin to count…

Do you every get into one of those moments where it felt like hours are pasting when it been only seconds? and yet your mind goes crazy thinking of different things?...Poor Tenten

ONE… _Breath_

TWO…_Keep it up Tenten_

THREE…_Two more seconds_

FOUR..._ DAMN YOU FELIIA!_

FIVE-

* * *

YAWN! so sleepy i'll think i'll call it a chapter! 

Chapter 15 –Her answers- :COMPLETE

You all knew that i'll make Tenten choose Neji...didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?

i've begun writing the next chapter (gots no title but)...while reading this chapter did you never think of how Neji's doing?...Welp that the begining of the next chapter... oh! and what happens at FIVE! (i hope it will suprise you all!)

oh crap and Feliia too...gotta think of what she'll say to Tsuki... so much to do but i do enjoy it so!


	16. Chapter 16 Laughter

Hiya guys! sori this chapter took awhile... i tried to make this chapter long...

but i realli hope you like this chapter...

btw thanks for the reviews i love them!

* * *

**Chapter 16 -Laughter: The best medicine-**

'_AREN'T YOU GOING TO FIGHT?_' Feliia's voice echoed in his mind _'YOU LOVE HER DON'T YOU?'_

It was late at night and Neji was making his way back to the inn after a day of surprises.

'WELCOME BACK!' Lee greeted as Neji opened the door

Neji didn't reply. Neji was expecting Lee to annoy him about not greeting him back, however Lee was to busy with his teddy bear to complain.

'What's in the bag?' Lee asked not turning away from his bear

'Candles' Neji replied

'Candles?' Lee repeated turning his head

'This city gets it powers from the endless amount of chakara from the scroll' Neji explain

'Oh so that why we got artificial lighting' Lee replied as he stuffed in stuffing for the bear.

'Tomorrow the ritual so they removed the scroll in preparation so no power' Neji threw the candles to Lee

Neji looked around 'Where's Tenten?'

'She not home yet…' Lee replied has he placed the candles and his bear on the kitchen counter. Then got on a chair to put the candle in the top cupboard.

'Stupid girl…if she seen…'

'STOP!' Lee cried out in surprised '…Did you just call Tenten stupid?' Lee had never heard Neji call Tenten any names before.

Neji didn't reply

'Neji something wrong?' Lee asked

'Nothing'

'What's wrong?...Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!'

'ALRIGHT… to tell you the truth I'm quite irritated' Neji replied truthfully

'Why?' Lee asked

'Just I saw Tenten and…' Neji began, only to stop when he saw Lee get up 'Lee…were you listening?'

'Yeah that why I'm getting chocolate' Lee replied walking to the door

'What?'

'I heard from Tenten chocolate good for broken hearts'

'…' 'MY HEART'S NOT BROKEN!' Neji cried in defense

'but but but I heard 'Tenten' followed by an 'and''

'What's with everyone and hypothesizing I have feeling for Tenten?' Neji asked angrily

'Well if it was just me thinking that way…but you say everyone…that means…NEJI LOVES TENTEN!' Lee teased

'IT'S NOT LOVE' Neji replied. Neji was really annoyed and had to escape.

He went to door and opened it, only to have Tenten came falling in

* * *

'Tenten…' 

Their eyes connected

_LETS BEGIN THE COUNTDOWN!_

ONE… _Breath/ What is she staring at?_

TWO… _Keep it up Tenten/ Must be my imagination_

THREE … _Two more seconds/ STUPID FELIIA. STUPID LEE_

FOUR… _STUPID FELIIA_/ _No she definitely staring_

FIVE….Their gaze was broken

_I can't believe I turned always first again! _Tenten thought to herself as she mentally slapped herself

_What was that about?... Why did I turn? _Neji asked himself

Both Neji and Tenten had turned on five, so Tenten was unable to see Neji reaction

'Where were you tonight?...' Neji asked with his head still turned 'We're supposed to go in hiding… What if one of the successor seen?'

'I was with Feliia…' Tenten said with her head still turned

'WHAT!' Neji spun his head around

'Tenten Feliia's a successor' Lee explain

'It's ok…I told her' Tenten explain

'WHAT!' Both Lee and Neji cried

'No no no…' Tenten said a little panicky 'I just said that we were leaving tonight to get home in the morning'

Neji didn't replyand went to his bed

'Neji…' Tenten called '…are you mad?'

Neji did not replied

'Neji!' Tenten called louder

Lee placed his hand of Tenten shoulder to reassure her. Tenten felt hurt inside and she could feel tears swelling up 'I didn't mean to stuff up… Lee...and and and Feliia… '

* * *

'Try what?' 

'AH! TSUKI!' Feliia exclaimed

'Try what Feliia?' Tsuki repeated his previous question

'Umm...Uh...Eto...Ara...' Feliia tried to make up a sentence _CRAP CRAP CRAP what is say?... I'm in deep doo doo now..._

'Ah- Try drinking tea for her monthly thing OK?...WOULD YOU LIKE DETAILS HUH?' Feliia screamed out in nervousness 'YOU SEE EVERY MONTH FEMALES…'

'Shut up Feliia' Tsuki said in embarrassment 'Did you guys talk about anything else?'

'You mean you?' Feliia said 'You're so vain'

'Shut up' Both to them laugh out loud, there was something humourous about the situation. They haven't really spoken to eachother in years and the fact that they could still be so relaxed around eachother suprised the both of them. 'We haven't laugh like this in years'

'Two years Tsuki…not since I became the successor' Feliia said 'and not since you thought of this plan'

Tsuki gave a snug smirk and shrugged 'Well you don't have to do it you know… I've changed since then'

'So have I' Feliia replied 'although my motive have change…But I still want those scrolls' Feliia tone changed 'Aren't you happy?'

'Hey if you want them... I'll be there to help'

'Tsuki...' Feliia was touched by his words.

'What?' Tsuki asked

'...you really changed...you used to be so bitter after I became the..you know what...and now...'

'I just need time...and now I'm able to laugh about the whole situation'

'Laugh?'

'Yeah you know the whole sole mate thing, promise we made to get married...just something dumb kids could make up'

'I don't think it stupid' Feliia said angerily

'Come on Feliia...Do you honestly still believe that if two people are in love the cosmo will guide them and look after them?...Destiny and Fate are overrated. If destiny was so we would continue our lives protecting the scrolls...'

'so we're going against fate?' Feliia questioned

'Well you want the scrolls no?'

'I still believe the destiny plays apart... it just works different'

Tsuki placed his hand of Feliia head, like aparent to child'Ok Feliia...I won't crush you ideals'

'Do you think of us anymore Tsuki?' Feliia asked out of the blue

Tsuki removed his hand 'There is you...there is me...there no us' Feliia felt Tsuki's bitterness returning, she didn't want to remember him think way

'Are you ready for tomorrow?' Feliia ask to change the subject

'Don't worry…everything is going as planned' Tsuki sighed

'Are you having second thoughts?' Feliia asked with genuine concern

'No it fine… lets go it getting really dark and the scroll it being taken out soon…'

* * *

Tenten had retreated to the bathroom to avoid the awkwardness that she was feeling being in the same room as Neji. 

She submerged herself in the bath. She was not as upset at the fact she potentially stuffed up the mission then Nejinot talking to her. She can up for air and closed her eyes before going under the water began

_Oh This is so bad… Everything was suppose to be normal if I didn't tell…ARG! I'M SO STUPID!...Can't tell him, can't do the mission right…can't even stop from freaken turning in five freaken seconds…_

_I should tell him it gotta be better then this…it gotta be…uh-_

Tell came back up for air. _Stupid Tenten you gotta breath…_

All the sudden the room became dark, the lights had turn off

_What the- An enemy?... Lee…Neji_

Tenten quickly got out of the bath and wrap a towel around her and went to see if the boys we're ok.

* * *

'LEE? Where did you put the candles?' Neji asked Lee 

'SOME ARE ON THE COUNTER! AND SOME IN THE SHELVES' Lee shouted back

'Why did you put them in different places?' Neji asked as he felt he way to the kitchen

'I GOT DISTRACTED…YOU WERE HAVING A PROBLEMS OF THE HEART!'

'I was not!' He replied standing of a chair while he reached for the candles

'Neji! Lee!' Where are you?' Tenten called holding a kunai

'Kitchen' Neji replied trying to feel the candles.

'Neji? Why are the lights…Ouf' Because it was so dark she didn't know where she was going and knocked into the chair Neji was on.

Neji lost his balance and fell on his back

'Neji?...' Tenten ran forward only to trip over the fallen chair and straight on to Neji…and accidentally elbowed Neji in the stomach.

Tenten felt around 'Oh crap!..._Please don't tell me I fell on top of Neji with enough but a towel and kunai in my hand_…'

Neji didn't reply he was in a lot of pain.

Lee came in with a match and lit up a candle, unfortunately Lee accidentally picked up his bear instead!

'Lee! Fire!' Tenten called

'Yes Tenten we gotta use it becau-' Lee started

'NO SAKURA'

'Sakura?'

'NO! SAKURA! SAKURA BEAR!'

'NOOOOO! SAKURA!' Lee cried in pain

Tenten got up to help Lee only to knee Neji where it hurts (that right… his 'future asset').

'Omg Neji...' Tenten couldn't believe what she did

'SAKURA!' Lee cried

_Sakura first...then Neji _She thought to yourself

Shethrew the bear in a bucket of water and lit a real candle.

The candle illuminated the room it was a horrible mess. The kitchen was filled with smoke, there was a bear in a bucket of water, a tearful Lee (after having his bear burnt and watered), a very red Tenten (being in a towel and all) and poor poor poor Neji lying on the floor in the fetal position holding his 'precious jewels'. Yes, even THE Neji was not invincible.

* * *

Neji sat on the bed holding his 'assets' 

'I'm so sorry Neji…' Tenten said holding an icepack 'Here let me ice it for you' she was just about to do so

'NO!' Neji stopped her. Taking the icepack away from here 'It not funny Lee' he told a laughing Lee rolling around on the floor

'Fire…Bear…Water' Neji said simply. Lee started to cry again and run off.

Tenten picked up the burnt bear. She stared at it and titled her head. She then shoved the bear in front of Neji face 'It looks better this way' Tenten smiled

Neji look at the bear 'The fire actually even out the ears' Neji smirked and Tenten laughed.

Tenten was so glad that Neji smiled. And that he was talking to her again.

'Neji… I should tell the something…' Tenten started

'ARCHOO' sneezed both Neji and Tenten

'sniff… Its cold stiff' giggled Tenten

'Well I can't help that' Neji said referring to where his icepack was placed 'whereas you Tenten…' Neji paused

'Huh?'

'Whereas you Tenten should get changed' Neji said hesitantly

Tenten looked down 'OMG' she still only had a towel on. She ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Neji smirked at her reaction

'STOP SMIRKING NEJI! I KNOW YOUR SMIRKING! STOP SMIRKING!' Tenten called from the bathroom.

* * *

'Tomorrow…be prepared for tomorrow' Neji reminded when everyone was in bed 'Lee you keep an eye on Hano… Tenten you got Tsuki' 

'ACTUALLY!' Tenten stopped Neji quickly 'Can I not and look after Feliia'

'Don't you like Tsuki?' Lee asked

'I…'

Neji quick cut Tenten off 'Fine look after Feliia…lets go to bed'

Everyone blew out the candles and went to sleep

* * *

Tenten woke up late a night. She turned her head to Neji bed. Neji was sitting up in his bed with his eyes closed. 

'Are you awake?...' Tenten asked

'Hm' Neji simply replied

Tenten got out of bed and went over to Neji. She sat behind Neji and leaned her back on his

'There something I gotta say…' Tenten began 'Ummm… because I don't like hiding secret from you and uh….'

'I don't like it when you hide secrets too' Neji replied 'Because you can't do it very well… what is it?' Neji asked thinking she was probably gonna tell him about Tsuki

'It's...umm...'

* * *

Chapter 16 -Laughter: The best medicine-: COMPLETE! 

Sori once again this took awhile i have no one blame except myself...

i wastrying to cover alot of ground such as explainations, Neji side of events, countdown, Feliia etc... etc...

but i did have a lot of fun writing this chapter especial the events in the dark...that actually can to me the in kitchen while i was cooking...

it strange to view my thinking process...(because i don't think LoL)

anyway til you read again thax!


	17. Chapter 17 Warmth

Hiya guys...how have you all been?

thank for you reviews to my last chapter...when i re-read it i found a mistake so i fixed...sori if you guys couldn't understand it...

It getting really hot lately...stupid Melbourne weather...so i haven't been writing alot...

but i manage to write chapter 17... i hope you like it!

once again thax for the reviews...loves it

* * *

**Chapter 17 -The feeling of Warmth-**

Tenten woke up late a night. She turned her head to Neji's bed. Neji was sitting up in his bed with his eyes closed.

'Are you awake?...' Tenten asked

'Hm' Neji simply replied

Tenten got out of bed and went over to Neji. She sat behind Neji and leaned her back on his

'There something I gotta say…' Tenten began 'Ummm… because I don't like hiding secret from you and uh….'

'I don't like it when you hide secrets too' Neji replied 'Because you can't do it very well… what is it?' Neji asked thinking she was probably gonna tell him about Tsuki

'It's...umm...'

* * *

'Today right… I…huh… found something out….ummm… eto…like when a boy likes a girl…eh…'  
_This is definitely not how I imagine confessing my affection to someone… can to think of it I've never imagine it…but if I did it gotta be better then this…_

Neji listen as Tenten ramble on and on from the birds to the bee…to gods know what. Neji didn't understand how hard was it for Tenten to say 'I like Tsuki'

Tenten was panicking '…Wait! I'm getting to the point!...Its important for me to say…'

Neji eyes open. _She said that before 'Its important for me to say'

* * *

I remember waking up with something cold on my forehead. I opened my eyes to see Tenten hovering over me. _

'Neji! You're awake…Thank goodness' Tenten said in relief

'Tenten what are you- ouf' I got hit and hard on the stomach. Who knew that girl could know pillows as weaponry.

'What?'

'It your fault you making me worry about you' Tenten said. I could tell she was upset

'Sorry to make you worry' I got up and wet towel on my forehead fell on my lap.

'A wet towel?'

'I got worry…and I remember you placing wet towels on me when I was in the hospital'

How clueless is this girl? 'Tenten you made a fever…'

'And?...' She titled her head to one side; it was habit of her when she was confused

'I'm in hospital because of injuries for a battle… unrelated to fevers or anything that needs a wet towel placed on my forehead…ouf' I got hit again and on my injury too. The pain.

'I TOLD YOU A WAS WORRIED!'

'…'

'Neji? Neji?'

'…'

'OMG! I'm so sorry….' I lay back down. Tenten places the towel back on my forehead.

'Worried again?'

'Sorry Neji'

A long silence fell upon us. It wasn't awkward. It was warm. After a while I heard her stuttering

'Why are you stuttering?'

'Because I'm scared to your reaction…'

'I promise not to react…so just say what you what to say...' I really did prefer the silent at the moment. She was making it really awkward.

Of course she continue to stutter for the next ten minutes until finally saying '…Wait! I'm getting to the point!...Its important for me to say…'

More stuttering...

'Ah-no ne…You're really important to me…out of everyone I trust you the most'

'…'

'Oh Pooh! I knew you would react that way'

'I gave no reaction!'

'And that was what a was afraid of…'

'You can't just-'

'Well it just proves-'

* * *

'Tenten' 

'Wait! I'm promise I'm getting to the point!...'

'Let me say one thing…'

'Huh?'

'No matter what you say I promise to give a reaction…that being I'll support you and trust your judgment no matter what that may be'

'Neji-' Tenten became speechless she had no idea Neji could be so sweet and so kind. _He always does that… he doesn't talk or like to get sentimental…but when he does… he words have so much thought to them…_

'Neji…it nothing'

'Ah?'

Tenten leaned harder on Neji 'I'll tell you after…after this mission is over…' S_o I can put thought in it at much as you have in yours_

'Hm…You should go to bed' Tenten laid down in Neji bed and close her eyes 'Might I be so forward in asking…Why do you always do that?'

'What?'

'Swap beds with me in the middle of the night…'

'Because it safe …' Whether it was the fact that she was half asleep or the realization of her new found affection towards Neji, sheanswered truthfully 'But most of all it warm around you-' She close her eyes and fell asleep

Neji got up and tucked her in. He stared at her for a moment _'Warm?...'_ He smiled and whispered 'I feel warm around you too..' and then went to bed (in the spare bad of course) _I wonder will that change now?...

* * *

'I don't understand why we gotta wear kimonos…' Tenten complained. Tenten was dressed in a purple kimono had had her hair up in loops without her forehead protector (like in the opening of GO!) _

'Tenten clam down…I think you look so pretty…LIKE A LOTUS FLOWER!' Lee replied. Tenten pouted at him. Lee too was wearing a kimono and his signature colour…green.

'Tenten once a while won't kill you…and beside it can be practice for your wedding…' Neji told an embarrassed Tenten. Neji was wearing a black kimono with a black headband to hide his seal instead of his forehead protector.

'This is not pink…' Tenten complained about the only thing she could think of

'We have to blend in with everyone…it a ritual everyone will be wearing kimonos' Lee explained

'Fine fine fine' Tenten gave in

They all left their inn room.

'Remember to follow you assigned successor. As well as keeping an eye on you surrounding' Neji ordered

'HAI!' Both Tenten and Lee replied

'Ah-no… Remember not to die ok?' Tenten said quietly to everyone

'You always say that…' Both Lee and Neji replied

'This from the person who severely injured his leg and the person who also died in a retrieval mission!' Tenten hissed back

'STOP MEATIONING THAT!' The twoboth replied

'I got to live to give my Sakura bear to Sakura…AH Sakura…' Lee proclaimed

Tenten smiled 'At least you got something to like for!'

'You?' Lee asked

Tenten stared at Neji and just smiled

'Lets head out!' Neji commanded

'HAI!'

Everyone went their separate ways

* * *

Chapter 17 -The feeling of Warmth- :COMPLETE 

i'm planning on release two chapter at once next time... and it gonna be about the ritual and less (but still there)tenten and neji...

the reason for this is i don't really like the way i write fight scenes...(i like fluffiness)...

so like ripping a bandaid away quickly...i'm gonna write the best as i can and finish the ritual storyline... so i can finally finish off the story with Tenten and Neji fluffiness!

Till you read again!


	18. Chapter 18 Cold

hey guys...thanks a bunch for waiting!...and if you didn't i'm sure you were occupied my all the other great stories anyway :)

her is the next TWOchapter!...like promise it a double release!

OMG! how rude of me (thisbeing my third saving of changes)bows thank you for you lovely reviews...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18 -The Cold and Kimonos-**

'Little Hano woke up with the sun in her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. Still hugging her teddy bear she went into the bathroom for a morning bath. She then placed her teddy bear in the sink and -'

'Pedophile' Tenten said covering Lee's eyes

'I AM NOT!' A flustered Lee cried out in defense '...I'm keeping an eye on her like Neji said'

Tenten laughed a little before removing her hands andsitting next to Lee on the branch. 'That the problem with having teams consisting of two boys and one girl' Tenten stated

'Aren't you supposed to be looking after Feliia?' Lee inquired

'They're both living in the same house along with Uchuno-kun' Tenten paused 'She too is having a bath unlike SOME PEOPLE I understand the principal of personal space'

'This is coming from someone who always switching beds with Neji' Lee stated sarcastically. Tenten blushed

'That's-'

'And what was with that pause?'

'What pause?'

Lee tried to do his best Tenten voice 'They're both living in the same house along with Uchuno-kun... and then came the pause'

'Ran out of breath?' Tenten trying to make an excuse (blink blink) 'Ah- look Neji' Tenten pointed to the tree across them to see Neji busy at work, keeping a close eye on Tsuki.

'SO SERIOUS!...I, ROCK LEE, WILL ALSO DO MY BEST!' Lee proclaimed, and made a serious face

Tenten giggled 'Very well, I, Tenten, will also do my best' she then got up

'Tenten are you never gonna tell us your last name?' Still having his serious face on.

She smiled 'It's a secret'… She said placing a finger on her lips. A cold wind blew.Tenten sigh deeply.

'What is it Lotus Flower?'

'It cold... cold and kimonos aren't a good combination...something bad gonna happen...I just know it'

'No Tenten...that just you and your issues with wear a kimono...' Lee still had his serious face on

'Lee…if I were you I'd quit the serious face…You look constipated' Lee broke into tears

She then took a glance at the youngest successor. She looked very cute with her pure white kimono with a large sun on the back on and had her hair done in poom pooms. She almost looked like a mini Tenten.

'Ja-ne' Tenten said to Lee before heading off back to Feliia

* * *

On her was back to Feliia she went passed Tsuki's room. Tsuki was brushing his hair and he too was wearing a white kimono with the crest of the moon. She then went closer and placed her hand on his window. Her face softened and eyes became watery '_Thank you…Because you of I understand…Thank you' _A tear fell down her cheeks and she smiled. She turned and went off.

_'So you do care for him…Tenten' _Neji who was on the opposite side of the room and opposite window didn't miss Tenten's act of gratitude, which to his point of view looked like an act the affection.

Tenten got back just in time. Feliia stepped out of the bathroom. She had her hair done up in a bun and wore also wore a white kimono with a star. Tenten followed her all the way to the front entrance, where she met Lee and Neji there too.

'Sorry I'm late' Feliia apologized to Hano and Tsuki

'What happen?...Couldn't get your face on?...Can't wipe off ugly you know…' Tsuki teased however had a bit of harshness in his tone. Which didn't go unnoticed.

Feliia tried to ignore 'Ha ha… Perfection doesn't need help…just adjustments' Feliia wore her kimono looser then the other two and show off her chestal area. Just at the moment a horse and carriage came up and the three went in.

'Time to blend' Neji said

The three jumped into the crowed.

* * *

Everything was going smoothly. It was more of a festival then an ordered ritual and tradition. People were having fun, playing games, dancing, eat etc… It was hard to believe that this was such a serious time and long kept tradition. 

When it was time for the ritual however the atmosphere was completely changed. Everyone was quite and respectful when the three successors came out of the carriage and walked the temple. 'Tenten coming your way' Neji said through their communicator.

'Hai' Tenten quickly covered her face with the umbrella she was carrying. A cold wind blew pass. '_This is the most stupid day to wear kimono... please let nothing happen' _

The three successor came into the temple and stood side by side

'It is a wonderful day!' The priest preached 'A day where not only the scrolls will be passed down to the next generation…but that we are gathered, all of us. United! We have all known that the scrolls have supplied us with power to live out lives happier, merrier and relaxed. However it always came at a price. With division between us! It is our hopes that with this tiny change in tradition we are able fill in the division that has been set.' The priest stopped and bowed at three men wearing the same white kimonos and holding the scrolls, one was the mayor 'If it pleases you…'

The mayor walked forward and extended the moon scroll to Tsuki

'Father' Tsuki said silently 'I'm sorry'

* * *

Tsuki quickly grabbed the moon scroll before jumping over his father and snatching the star. Everyone was gasping and complete shock. He was about to claim the sun scroll too if it wasn't for Lee who grabbed it skillfully. 

'What are you doing?' Lee asked angrily. Tsuki completely surprised at Lee appearance. In response he quickly grabbed Feliia and held her a knife point.

'Wanna see her live give me the scroll Lee!' Tsuki ordered. However Neji came to the rescued and threw a candle at Tsuki hand, which made him let go of Feliia.

'I knew you were up to no good' Neji said. Tsuki cringed

'How could you Tsuki-nii?' Tsuki turned to see a tearful Hano protected in Tenten arms. His eyes whitened at the sight of Tenten, he didn't want Tenten to see him this way.

'Tenten this isn't what it-'

'How could you do this!' Tenten spoke 'Feliia…how could you even think of trying to hurt Feliia!' Everyone was totally surprised at her question. They were expecting something along the lines of 'How could the think of taking the scrolls'. Tenten spoke up 'Feliia…her feelings…and you'

'Wait! Tenten….this isn't' Before anything else could be said Lee called out in pain. Everyone turned to see Lee being tackled to the ground by a huge lion. Feliia picked up the remaining scroll. 'Nobody move' Feliia ordered 'Or I'll order Leo, my lion to attack'

'What?' Tenten said

'Feliia-nee and Tsuki-nii are liars!..you promise not to…you promised!' Hano screamed with tears rolling down her face, she hugged Tenten tighter.

'Why?' Neji asked

'Because of these!... everything I wanted was destroyed!...EVERYTHING' Feliia began.

However she was interrupted when thousand of needles came flying at Leo and Lee. The lion jumped out of the way in time however Lee was still pinned to the ground. Luckily Tenten jumped in the way and blocked the needles with her umbrella. The crowd managed to escape.

* * *

'Where did that come from?' Tenten asked still holding a scared Hano. Neji helped Lee up. 

Feliia went to Tsuki's side 'Why are you helping them Tsuki?' Feliia questioned.  
'Does that look like my technique?' Tsuki replied in defence  
'Forget it we got the scrolls let's go!'

'THE HELL YOU DO!' Tenten shouted angrily  
'We will be taking the scrolls now' Neji proclaimed

'Then it a battle is it?' Feliia retorted back, with Leo jumping to her side  
'Wait-' Tsuki objected

'Well then it looks like a three way battle then does it?' A voice came from the distanced

Everyone turned there heads. Three figures came out of the dust.

'The masked ninjas' Neji, Lee and Tenten exclaimed

'Bingo! Long time no see!' Said the female ninja  
'Doesn't look like much competition though' The masked ninja mocked  
Once again the giant didn't say a word

A cold wind blew between them. Feliia and Tsuki. The three masked ninjas. Neji, Lee and Tenten

* * *

Chapter 18 Frost: COMPLETE 

final thoughts are in chapter 19 ok?


	19. Chapter 19 Her Fight

Here is the second chappy like i promise just a little recap: not that you need it

There are three different teams:  
one: Neji, Lee and Tenten (and if you want to Hano)  
two: Feliia and Tsuki. Tsuki has two of the scrolls, and Feliia got one  
three: The three masks ninja (consist of and balance ninja (Tenten fought once), a female (Lee's) and the physical one (Neji's))

* * *

**CHAPTER 19 -Her Fight- **

Everyone was staring each other down.

'Tenten, Lee' Neji whispered 'Right now it is just us three-'

'FOUR' Little Hano objected

'You can fight?' Lee asked

'Well…no' She replied

Neji sighed 'Right now it is just us three… we will have to fight'

'IN KIMONOS!' Tenten asked

'Oh-' Both Neji and Lee removed their kimonos to reveal their normal ninja outfits.

'YOU WORE YOUR CLOTHES UNDERNEATH?' Tenten shouted

'Hai…of course' Neji said adjusting his forehead protector 'Didn't you?'

'…' Tenten started to play with her fingers

'…_she didn't' _Both Lee and Neji thought to themselves

'Arg!' Tenten took a kunai out of Neji's poach and cut her kimono half way up her thigh. Neji blushed furiously

'Problems of the heart…' Lee whispered

Neji ignored him 'Lee and I beat the girl and giant before so we'll go after them'

'Hai' Lee replied 'But we gotta get the scrolls'

'How?' Tenten questioned

'Onee-san (referring to Tenten) can do it' Hano suggested

'What?' Tenten asked

'Hano thinks that Tsuki won't hurt Tenten… no matter what!' Hano explained

'I agree…Tenten go for Tsuki' Neji instructed. He wasn't sure whether it was the jealousy that beckoned them to make Tenten attack Tsuki or that Tenten really was the best and effective opponent against Tsuki. Either way something inside him made him go 'hurrai!'

* * *

Lee and Neji quickly advanced of their ninjas Lee, the female ninja and Neji, the giant. The two in response quickly accepted the battle.

Whereas Tenten summoned two katanas and attack Tsuki. Both Feliia and Tsuki jumped out of the way. Tsuki however didn't fight back but justdodged her attacks.

'Tsuki you have to fight!' Feliia ordered

'I can't…I can't hurt her!' Tsuki cried helplessly back

'It a little late for that…' Tenten said quietly to Tsuki. Tsuki turned around to see Tenten in tears. She was crying not because she was hurt physically, but the fact that someone who done so much and she cared for had betrayed her.

'Fine!...I'll do it!' She summoned Leo to attack Tenten. However needles came out and stabbed Leo, thus protecting Tenten from Leo.

'Leo!' Feliia cried and turned to see the masked ninja beaming above her 'Are you on her side?'

'She mine to kill…and guess what… so are you'

* * *

Tenten continue her attack on Tsuki and Tsuki only could dodge the attacks.

'Tenten please listen…' She didn't stop her attacks

'This was planned long ago…when Feliia had to become a successor it meant we had to separate…'  
He continued to dodge her merciless attacks '…so we thought if we could get the scroll and destory them...we could be together…'  
She almost hit him but was only able to cut his clothes slightly '…but then after so many years…I didn't love her…so I wasn't going to do it…I was going to live my set destiny and live in this town forever'  
He dodged another attack to his leg '…Then I meet you…and I wanted to be free…'  
Tenten lined up for an attack '…because of you…'  
She struck forward 'Once the scrolls are gone... I can be free!' Tsuki caught her katana  
Tenten stopped

'So what do you want me to do?... You want me to be happy?...touched?...For your happiness your hurting others…' Tears swelled up in her eyes and rolled down her face 'the love I want is a love that selfless and kind and gentle…'

She let go of the katana he had caught and advance so fast that Tsuki didn't have time to react and with the handle of her other katana punched him hard in the stomach. 'That the love I want… and want to give' she whispered. As he fell forward she quickly grabbed the two scrolls out of his hands.

She was about to walk away from him…but she just couldn't. She went down to her knees and held him up. Tsuki smiled at her act of kindness 'You didn't leave'

'Shut up…this is… being a graceful winner ok?'

'TENTEN!' Hano came running from her hiding spot 'Everyone in trouble!'

* * *

Tenten looked over.

Both Lee and Neji was being beaten. Every move they made, every stepped they took the ninja didn't even need to dodge. They just found an effective and deadly way of countering.

'What's going on?' Tenten said overwhelmed by fear, she had never seen them get beaten so badly.

'It's… like their reading every move that Neji and Lee take…even predicted it in advance before even Neji and Lee think of it!' Tsuki stated

'I gotta help them' Tenten got up only to the held back 'LET GO!'

'You fought them right?' Tsuki asked 'We got to do something unpredictable!'

'I'm not leaving them!'

'Hano' Tsuki called and look at her. They both shared an agreed nod.

Hano quickly run in front of Tenten 'SUMMONING!'

'Hano can summon?'

Hano placed her hands on the floor. Millions and tiny mice came and started to attack the two ninja. Although they were small in size they were big in numbers and practically drowned the ninja.

Tenten and Tsuki (with Hano on his back) jumped over and helped Lee and Neji.

'Neji! Neji!' Tenten was holding Neji '…Tenten'

'Lee wake up!' Tsuki and Hano called

'Shake him hard' Neji reminded

'Hit him, kick him, slap him…HARD!' Tenten instructed

After being slapped hundred of times on the cheeks, he finally woke up 'You okay?' They all asked

'My cheeks hurt…it's a mystery….'

Neji sighed 'His fine'

'AHHHHHHHHH!'

'Feliia!' Tsuki called

* * *

'AHHHHHHHH!' Feliia collapsed to the ground

'That wasn't even a challenge…' The ninja smirked

Tsuki ran to Feliia side 'Feliia! Feliia!'

She opened her eyes '…He got the scroll…' Feliia said in a weak voice

'Are you two done playing?' The mask ninja called. The two ninja quickly jumped out of the sea of mice.

'This is bad…' Lee said rubbing his cheeks

'Yeah we're still weak and there just perky…' Tenten agreed still holding on to Neji

'I doubt Feliia tired him out' Neji concord

'Hey! You didn't do very well either' Feliia objected still weak.

Tenten looked at everyone and they were all weak. After all they did all get beat pretty badly except for her who did have the easier opponent. Tenten let go of Neji and passed him on of the scrolls.

'Tenten?...' Neji looked at her

Tenten gave a forced smile 'It okay…'

'Tenten no!' Neji called

Tenten quickly bit her thumb and summon a giant fan. She forced a smile again 'A gift from Temari' With and swing to the mighty fan she blew the five away.

'TENTEN!' Neji called out helplessly back.

Before long all five figures disappeared out of sight. 'You really think you can defeat the three of us? You're not worth the time' The female ninja mocked

'I got one scroll so I'm guess you're gonna have to give me the time…' Tenten stated

'Acting tough aren't ya girly?' The mask ninja mocked

'Hm! Kunoichi aren't that weak!' Tenten repeated.

'I'm gonna enjoy this…pay back time' The mask ninja replied

'I'll pay you back ten folds'

_but kunoichi aren't that strong either' _Tenten thought to herself.

* * *

CHAPTER 19 -Her Fight- :COMPLETE 

OH NO! TENTEN FIGHTS IT ALONE!

LoL...oh well...life goes on :P

There you have it my battle chapters...i didn't mind writing it to much because it somehow turned out to by more talking they fight huh?

Next chapter is more Neji base...and how will he get back to Tenten?


	20. Chapter 20 His Fight

Hi hi! sori i took so very long to reply...i wasn't able to get a internet card in sometime and i've been getting errors on my 'Stories' page so i was unable to update... so i had to wait until that cleared up... you don't noe have worried i was i thought that maybe the site deleted it!

anyway here the next chapter

thank you for the reviews!...for the ones given to me most were like 'we get to see how good tenten is'...well... no i didn't really do that sortof forgot about her a jumped to the other... i hope i didn't dissapoint anyone in doing so

* * *

**Chapter 20 -His Fight- **

'Neji! Neji!'

Neji open his eyes. The sunlight stung his eyes. He quickly closed them again.

'Neji!'

Neji half opened his eyes allowing his pupil (correction: eyes :P) to against to light. A blurred figure towered over him.

'What are you doing Neji?' He could see the outlines of poom pooms

'Tenten?' Neji asked hopefully

'Tenten?...um-um…H-A-N-O' The little successor sounded out her name. Neji open his eyes fully to see the youngest successor towering over him, still wearing her hair in poom poom from the ritual.

'Hano…' Neji repeated. His heart sunk at the thought that Tenten was out there, fighting alone. Neji observed his surroundings. They were in some sort of run down building. 'Hano where are we?'

'I dunno… everyone was sleeping in a clearing when I woke up…'

'But this is a rundown sack' Neji pointed out

'DUH!' Hano teased at the obvious, a little mouse jump on her shoulder 'I summoned them to move us all here… for hiding'

'HANO!' Called a familiar voice

'Lee?'

* * *

Both Neji and Hano went outside to find Lee, Tsuki and Feliia

'NEJI! YOU AWAKE!' Lee cried with tears of joy

'Inside voice Lee' Neji reminded Lee

'NO INSIDE VOICE! LOOK!' Lee pointed to the town.

'There burning down the town!' Tsuki asked with concern

'No…It's too small…Smoke signals' Feliia corrected

'No…Smoke signals wouldn't be sequential' Neji pointed out 'There showing us the direction back to town… Byakugan!' Neji quickly zoomed his vision in to town. There was no fire and all the citizens were in the safety of there homes.

'Neji?' Lee said with a suggestive tone

'I know Lee' Neji replied. He continued to search the town. 'TENTEN!'

'You found her?' Tsuki asked quickly

'HOW IS OUR LOTUS FLOWER?' Lee asked

Neji smiled 'She fine…Well, she standing that a good thi-' Neji eyes quickly widened when his image of Tenten faded and turned into the veiled female ninja.

'WHAT IS IT NEJI?' Lee asked seeing Neji face of concern.

The female ninja turned her face to Neji's direction. Her eyes stared into his and she moved her lips, mouthing words before a sudden flash of light stung Neji's eyes.

'NEJI!' Lee asked 'WHAT? WHAT?'

'A trade' Neji finally replied 'A trade…That what the ninjas want'

'Tenten for the scroll' Feliia finished

* * *

'We can't do that…if the scrolls the wrong hands…then the town…the world…' Hano said in fear.

'That will not happen!' Feliia got up and reached for the scroll in Neji's pouch. Neji quickly grabbed her hand and pinned it behind her back.

'What do you want?' Neji said in a sinister tone

'I CARED FOR TENTEN TOO… very much so' Feliia replied honestly '…but one then millions!' Both Tsuki and Hano lowered their heads as in agreement of the awful truth

'We were always gonna destroy them Neji…' Tsuki finally raise his voice 'We can't choose Tenten! Neji we can't!'

'Tsuki-nii' Hano said sensing Tsuki's pain

Neji loosen his grip on Feliia 'Logically that is best isn't it?... Even if we trade the scroll they probably kill her anyway…along with millions of innocent bystanders'

'Neji…' Lee some what shock that it had to come to this

'But…' Neji tighten his grip 'I choose Tenten… **over the world**!' Neji threw Feliia into Tsuki and Hano. Lee followed up by throwing two smoke bombs at them. Neji and Lee ran out of the smoke.

'Lee?' Neji was surprised to see Lee follow his recklessness

'It was an obvious decision wasn't it?' Lee quickly replied

Neji smiled 'Yes…it was…'

The two ran quickly into town

* * *

'DAMMIT!' Feliia cursed she summoned Leo and jumped onto his back 'Hano stay here ok? Tsuki let go' Feliia reached her hand out at Tsuki

'The love I want is a love that selfless …' Tsuki spoke up '…That what she said…'

'Tsuki?…' Feliia said in a gentle tone

'Why?...why are you doing this?…' Tsuki asked still feeling very downhearted

Feliia's eyes soften 'So you can be free…'

Tsuki turned to her in shock.

'You always said you wanted to be free…Even if it not with me…I wanted you to be free'

'What are you gonna do now?' Tsuki asked to change the subject

Feliia smiled 'Neji made up his mind…then I'll have to support it… I'll protect his innocence…his pure love…'

'Why?' Tsuki asked

'Because he reminded me of a time long ago…'

Tsuki stared at her at the realization that Feliia still cared very much for him

'And beside it either fight him or support him' Feliia continue 'I'm not willing to have my arm broken' Feliia joked

Tsuki gave a slight smile 'SUMMONING!'

* * *

'Neji! Lee!' Tsuki called riding on a large wolf

'What do you want?' Neji asked bitterly

'You'll make it there twice as fast on Ren'

Neji and Lee stopped and eyed him

'And it will save your energy!' Feliia said riding Leo

Neji smirked. Lee gave his nice guy pose.

'WELCOME TO TSUKI AND FELIIA'S BEAST EXPREE!' Feliia said. Neji jumped on Ren and Lee on Leo.

All four then speeded to town.

'Neji…' Tsuki whispered

'What?' He replied emotionlessly

'Nothing'

The four had it to town and went straight away into hiding.

'What's the plan?' Feliia asked

'We trade…and prey for the best' Neji replied

'What religion do you prefer?' Feliia asked sarcastically

'Meaning you got no plan' Tsuki pointed out

'We can only plan so far…Feliia, Tsuki evacuate the town…we don't know the power of the scrolls. Lee and I will go to the temple, trade and possibly fight…'

'Wait!' Tsuki interrupted 'Remember last time?...They know your moves off by heart!'

'That why we do something unpredictable…' Neji then turned to Lee 'MY LEE!... You look thirsty!' Neji pulled out a bottle.

'NEJI THIS ISN'T THE TIME!' Lee shocked at Neji '...However yes… I am thirsty…'

Neji passed him the bottle of…well you know what (alcohol). Lee drunk it quickly and a few second later passed out.

'You killed him' Feliia said

'Help me get him on Ren…I just drug him' Neji replied

'Why Neji…here I thought you were the law abiding type' Feliia teased.

'Good luck' Neji said before riding off to the temple

'You could have asked!' Tsuki called at Neji lack of manners, taking Ren without permission.

'AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME A RELIGION!' Feliia called

Both Tsuki and Feliia gave each other a smile

'Let's get to work!' They ran into different direction.

* * *

'Well looks who here…' The masked ninja exclaimed

'Tenten…' Neji called as he dismounted off Ren making it to the temple successfully. Tenten was unconscious flouting on air with the veiled female ninja hand on her chest. 'What are you doing?' He interrogated

'Checking her out' She teased. Neji was not amused. Lee snored.

'During the fight I 'accidentally' stabbed her in the heart with one of my needles… nothing serious though' The masked ninja informed

'Not yet at least' The female ninja continue. She focused her chakara to her hand and Tenten yelled in pain. Damn her ability to deteriorate wounds!

The giant ninja looked at Ren and a sleep Lee. 'Wow! Are here I thought they fight…' The masked ninja mocked. Lee snored.

'Are we going to trade or not?' Neji said impatiently

'Give us the scroll…'

'Give me Tenten'

Once again the female ninja focus her chakara and Tenten screamed

'Comprise' Neji suggested 'You tie your free hand to your back and bring Tenten forward. You let go of Tenten and grab to scroll which I'm holding out.'

'Good comprise Boss' The female said to the masked ninja 'He won't do nothing if I can hurt her'

The giant ninja tied her free hand behind her back. Both Neji and Female ninja walk towards each other. Neji held out the scroll. The ninja floated Tenten over Neji arms. Quickly she released Tenten allowed her to fall into Neji arms and grabbed the scroll with her now free hand.

'Tenten! Tenten!' Neji helplessly called. Tenten had many bruises and cuts, not to mention her fingers.

'Your lucky I had to heal her serious wounds…didn't want the hostage to die' The female said hugging the scroll.

After a few second Tenten cough and open her eyes 'Neji?'

Neji sighed ahuge sign of relief

'I-' Tenten said ashamed 'I lost the scroll'

'I lost it too…more like gave it away'

The two were interrupted by a bright green light.

* * *

Out of town Feliia and Tsuki had successfully evacuated the town and saw the bright green light.

'Its-… there…combine…' Feliia started but could continue being overwhelmed with fear

Tsuki place his hand on Feliia's shoulder. He stared at the ominous light 'Lee, Neji…Tenten…'

* * *

Chapter 20 -His Fight- : COMPLETE

i hope you enjoyed it...and one again sori about skipping Tenten whole fight... but it would have been bad like Tenten kept getting beaten up huh?

i promise to update sooner too

luv ya!


	21. Chapter 21 Their Fight

I'm trying to get this fight over ASAP... i don't like write about fights!!

it been so so long...1 year ... i never thought i finish write this but here i am. Sori for the wait my laptop still won't let me log into fanfiction

* * *

**Chapter 21 -Their Fight :: Team effort-**

Neji and Tenten watched helplessly as the scrolls combined. With the masked ninja absorbing it radiant light.

Neji placed Tenten on her feet. Tenten was about to make a last attempt to get the scrolls. She was about to bite her fingers until a hand caught her from behind and forces both arms to her side.

'Neji?!... what are you-' She tried to face Neji, but Neji stood solemnly right behind her, his chest on her back and held her hands tight. Before long she notices that his grip had loosen and he began intertwining his fingers with hers. He brushed his rough fingers pass all the cuts on hers.

'No fighting using scrolls they'll predict that' Neji said without a hint of emotional and conceal the concern in his voice.

'Are you…. Worried about me?' These words took a lot of courage for her.

Neji eyes widen, he expected her to whine about not be able to use her scroll. He didn't expect her to ask such a thing

Tenten clinched her fist hoping it will give her strength, forgetting that Neji's hand was in her she was now holding his hand.

"Ah!... umm… accident?..." Tenten stuttered has she released his hand and spun around to face him.

From behind her shoulder he saw the female ninja lunging towards them. Neji quickly picked Tenten up and threw her in the air and ready himself to go on defense. Unexpectedly, the female ninja, changed direction and went for Tenten, where from behind her the giant advanced on Neji.

Tenten now in the air, defenseless was at the mercy of the female ninja. She threw three kunai at Tenten.

'TENTEN!!!" came a distanced voice

* * *

Tenten shifted her eyes to see Lee coming to her aid. "LEE! Where have you-"she was quickly cut off as Lee jumped in the air and kicked… Tenten! This, although very painful, caused Tenten to fall at a faster speed, avoiding the kunai.

"DAMN YOU!' The female squealed in frustration, throwing another three kunai at Tenten before focusing on Lee

The stray kunai (the original aimed at Tenten) were heading towards the giant and Neji. The giant went to dodge the kunai jumping out of the way. Neji, however stood firm, caught two of the kunai, throwing the first at the giant which was easily dodged, and the second at the third kunai.

The second kunai changed the direction of the third towards Tenten. She skillfully caught the third, and defended herself against the three hurling towards her, before landing on the ground HARD!

'GEEZ GUYS!!' referring to both rescues, one where she was kicked and one where she was also stabbed.

Neji quickly jumped to Tenten helped her up, before jumping back into his fight. She smiled at his randomness. Whereas Lee came up to her and hugged her. "MY LOTUS FLOWER!!!'

'Lee?...' she sniffed him '…are you drunk?' Tenten asked her drunken comrade who refused to let go "NEJI! You know you shouldn't-' she suddenly realized that they needed to fight in a different manner in which their accustom to, as these ninja had the ability to remember and predict movement 'Oh I get it!"

'NEJI! YOU REALLY ARE A GENIUS!' Tenten shouted

'MY GENIUS NEJI!' Lee beckoned after her

The female ninja came towards both Tenten and Lee. Lee let go of Tenten and started to sway around in a drunken fashion, however the incredible speed of the female ninja allowed her to get in random shots.

Meanwhile, Neji was having his own problems dealing with the giant ninja. Although the giant ninja was slow, because he knew Neji's movement and abilities, he would predict where Neji would dodge and strike hard there.

* * *

"Crap" Tenten said to herself '_What to do? What to do? Lee's slow and drunk and Neji not unpredictable enough' _She undid her hoop hair she had since the festivals and placed it in two bun.

'GUYS! I'll help too!' Tenten called

'NO!' Neji called back, getting struck hard

'BUT!-'

'You are too weak to fight' jumping into the air to dodge an attack 'What is the reasoning behind you also endangering your-' Neji got struck in midair.

'But…' tears stared to swell in her eyes but she forced them away. 'THEN I'LL ASSISIT! YOU GUYS ARE IDOITS! NEJI WHO ALMOST DIED IN A RETRIEVAL MISSION AND LEE WHO SEVERLY INJURED HIS LEG'

Tenten quickly jumped in the air and threw two kunai towards the female ninja, who avoided the kunai. Only Tenten was not aiming at her, she was aiming at Lee's leg weights. Having a new found freedom, Lee swiftly jumped around being more frantic then before with speed to match.

Now that Lee was handling himself, Tenten focused her attention on Neji. Neji was pinned to a wall and the giant was preparing a final blow, only to stop midway to defend against a kunai. The giant and Tenten ran towards each other.

'Tenten..no..' Neji voice begins to increase to a shout 'TENTEN! STOP!'

Tenten instinctively stopped in place. With the giant in the middle of throwing a punch

* * *

The giant went for an uppercut only to graze her clothes and miss because he predicted that Tenten would jump up to avoid the head on attack. When the giant noticed this he followed up with a straight on punch, however missed.

'Neji?' Tenten was amazed at Neji quick reaction; he had come just in time and moved Tenten out of the way. Neji quick ran away carrying Tenten bridal style, followed by the giant. 'NEJI! We have to-'

'I saw it' Neji said cutting her off. Tenten blushed and instinctively covered her chest, where the giant had grazed earlier.

'…It wasn't my idea to wear a kimono..' she said sheepishly

'No. The giant's flaw. He never follows through with his first attack. It's a bluff. Thank you'

Tenten eyes sparkled 'WOO HOO time for 64 pokes!'

Neji made a face of disapproval at the joke about his technique, before stopping and dropping Tenten down.

'Hey' she whined

'You're heavy' and went off back to the giant 'Hakke Rokujuujonshou!'

* * *

The giant went for a frontal attack and Neji did not bother to evade and went for the offensive '2 point… 4 point' He was able to land hits. The giant went for another attack. Neji stood still; as the giant swung overhead predicting Neji to jump '16 points…32 points'.

By now the giant caught on and started to follow through with his first attack and hit Neji. By now it was a gamble, like any battle, Neji did not know whether the giant would follow through or not. Both charged ahead.

"64 POKES!!!' Tenten screamed encouragingly

And sure enough he hit!

The giant fell, a slight green glow surrounded him before the light fade. _'What the?...'_

'YEAH NEJI!!!' Tenten screamed in excitement running to Neji

'64 **pokes**?' Neji gave the same face of disapproval

'Hee hee' Tenten giggled. Neji face remained unchanged. 'Wait! You weren't picturing me when you were doing the final blow were you?'

'…'

'MEAN! That's mean Neji-'

'HAHAHA TOO EASY!' Tenten was cut off by a distance voice of excitement.

* * *

The female ninja was extremely excited at the fact that she had an immobile target, striking him over and over. Lee was unconscious and sleeping, that the problem with the drunken styles it was as unpredictable as it style.

"LEE!" Tenten called. Both running to his aid.

The female ninja placed her on his chest to deepen all his wounds. Only to have Lee grab her by the arm and land five swift kicks at her stomach.

"Lee…" Tenten ran up catching her breath '… you were awake?'

"Actually I just woke up… BUT TENTEN THAT SURPRISED ME!" Lee said holding both her hands "… when I woke up and grab what I though was your hand, it was that veil ninja lady!"

"Haha… if only you are always this obedient when I call you… normally I have to strike you a couple…OH' realizing that the 'striking' came from the female ninja.

"I won't lose…" All three spun around to see the female ninja emerging and very disoriented. "I WON'T LOSE' She quickly advanced on the three.

'MINE!" Lee called out possessively. He did a spin kick, again at her stomach, followed by a floor spin kick. As she was falling forward, Lee followed up with a high kick.

She fell back down

"Geez… like a ghost movie… come back for one last scare!" Tenten said with a sign of relief. The female ninja glowed green.

* * *

"AHHHH" This sight made both Lee and Tenten scream and hug each other.

The green slowly disappeared. Neji stared attentively at the glow

'TENTEN DON'T SAY OMINOUS THINGS!' Lee screamed.

'it not….it not like I-" Tenten stared at Neji 'NEJI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!' She quickly covered her eyes.

Neji was at the female ninja's body 'feeling her up'

'Pervert!' Lee said before blushing and also covering his eyes with one hand and the other extra covering Tenten's

'I'm checking her out…' Neji explained

'YOU'RE WHAT?!" Both Lee and Tenten squealed at Neji admition. Tenten soul about to leave her.

'No… she glowed, her chakra was leaving her body at high speeds. That not normal' Neji said with no emotion and continued his investigation. 'Lee, help me turn her over…'

"EHH?!" Lee exclaimed "Ok…"

Tenten soul came back before turning away and removed her hands from her eye. 'Chakra huh?... even so we-' Her widened 'NEJI! LEE!'

Both of them stopped what they were doing and looked up in Tenten direction. The masked ninja _(we didn't forget about him did we?)_ was still absorbing the chakra from the scrolls. A few moments later, the three scrolls turned to ashes. He had completed the absorption.

* * *

"EVERYONE!!" Hano called on the back of Leo along with Feliia and Tsuki.

'Are you o-" Feliia cut off her sentence and immediate covered both Hano and Tsuki's eyes… seeing the female ninja on the ground with Neji and Lee hovering over her.

"what what?" Tsuki asked confused. Neji and Lee got up.

'ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Lee defended himself.

'Tenten how could you let your man touch another woman!!" at the point she let go of her hand on Tsuki's eyes to cover Hano ears.

'WHAT?! WHO'S TENTEN'S MAN?!' Tsuki screamed

'We have bigger issue at the moment, Feliia' Tenten said calmly, as Hano came to give Lee a hugs, Lee frantically trying to cover the body. 'He has completely absorbed the scrolls!'

"Yes…" everyone turned to see the masked ninja walking calmly towards them 'And ready for revenge!"

* * *

Chapter 21 -Their Fight :: Team effort- :: COMPLETE

i'll write soonish but trust me not a years break


	22. Chapter 22 The Plan

**Chapter 22 -The Plan-**

_This chapter as a reference to an earlier chapter, where Tenten was angry at Neji for leaving her at the hospital and told her he'll buy her a scroll as an apologize. Tenten later tell Neji not to worry about it._

All six took on their battle stance, as the masked ninja walked calmly to them.

'Who here has fought him before?' Lee asked, knowing that people who fought him before had a disadvantage.

'We all have…' Tenten referred to her team mates in a concerned voice

'I have…' Feliia followed up

'I haven't! I can fight' Hano said courageously, only to have Lee hold her back.

'That leaves me' Tsuki informed that others, Ren his wolf coming to his side

'You can't let to fight alone!' Feliia voiced her objection

'I agree!' Tenten said

Tsuki gave a smile 'Are you worried about me?' Tenten blushed, making him smile grow larger

This comment upset Neji, however he didn't let to show. 'I'll join you' Neji offered

'No! no no no! Not you Neji!' Tenten immediately said in objection

'Tenten…' he said calmly, not surprised at the objection, as Tenten didn't like them fighting while injured

'No I refuse!' she interrupted

'Let's be logical here…' Neji replied, trying to calm Tenten down

'Fine! If you go I'm coming too!' Tenten compromised

'No'

'Let's be logical here…' Tenten quoted in her best Neji impersonation

'Tenten…' at this point Neji was getting a little irritated

'You are too reckless that why you didn't get to be Chunin, that time against Naruto'

'…STOP MENTIONING THAT!'

This conversation between the two made Tsuki heart sink, her reaction to the thought of Neji fighting was much more then thought to him fighting.

'If you two are coming I am too!' Lee spoke up

'And me!' Hano followed

'NO!' Both Neji and Tenten replied to Lee

'EVERYBODY STOP!' Feliia called 'This is not helping!'

Silence fell as everyone caught their breath

* * *

Tenten lowered her head and her battle stance. 'Let's run for it'

'Huh?!' Everyone shocked about her decision

'I'm not saying run away and let him get away, I'm saying a strategic retreat. We can beat him weak and low on supplies, I personally don't have any weaponry on me'

'I have two kunai, and three smoke bombs' Lee informed

'I also have two, a smoke bomb and recovery kit' Tsuki added to the list

'Sharp objects are dangerous' Hano replied clearly having none

'Err… a mirror, lipstick, bobby pins, a compass, eye liner -' Feliia listed

'I have one kunai…' Neji said cutting off Feliia's useless input, before throwing a parcel at Tenten. Tenten open the parcel.

'A scroll?!' Tenten explained

'I owe you one' Neji replied

'It's blank' Tenten informed

'You were not very specific.' Neji replied. Tenten smiled and again to blush.

'Ummm…' Tenten said trying to hide her obvious happiness 'we can't do this with what we have and the condition we are in. It stupid to be reckless'

Silence fell over the group as reality hit

* * *

'There are a few things I want to confirm.' Neji broke the silence

'Neji?' Tenten questioned

'I don't want to voice me suspicion at present, but I would like to head towards the remains of the three scrolls'

'But their ashes now, Neji' Lee replied

'I need a successor to come with me' Neji ignored the previous comment '…preferably the one with the most knowledge about the scroll'

'That would be Tsuki' Feliia replied hesitantly, knowing the friction between the two 'I only became a successor a couple of years ago and Hano still in her studies'

'Uchuno, you're coming with me' Neji ordered

'WHAT?! DON'T YOU ORDER ME AROUND' Tsuki objected. Neji simply stared him down. Tsuki turned to Tenten. Tsuki let go of his pride and nod in agreement

'What about us?' Lee referred to the remaining four 'Do we fight and buy you time?'

'No. I agree wholeheartedly with Tenten' Neji replied 'Split into two teams, partner yourself with a successor, I need one team each to check the defeated ninjas'

'I'll go with Lee' Hano said hugging Lee, she clearly attached to him 'Piggy back rides!'

'YOSH! We'll go check-' Lee begin

'The giant…Me and Tenten will check out the female ninja' Feliia cut Lee off.

'IT WAS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!' Lee defended

'What are we looking for?' Tenten asked Neji

'Anything that you think is significant' Neji replied 'there might be nothing at all'

'But what about him?' Tenten referred the ninja, who was casually walking to them

'By the rate his going will finish our investigation and had a party' Tsuki said annoyed at the ninja rate 'Cocky bastard'

'Let him be confident, after all it working in our favor' Neji replied

* * *

'Give me your supplies' Neji collected the 5 kunai, 4 smoke bomb and recovery kit. 'Feliia your mirror, if you please' Feliia passed her mirror over; Neji receiving it smashed it on the ground.

'HEY! That's seven years of bad luck you know!' Feliia objected. Neji threw a piece of mirror, bandages, and a smoke bomb at her. 'Careful! Sharp!' Feliia complained referring to the broken mirror.

'Use the mirror to signal each other' Neji ignored Feliia, throwing a piece of mirror, kunai, some bandages and a bomb toward Lee. 'Investigate as much as you need to and tend to your wounds, but when he approaches you, use the smoke bomb and escape. Lee you got speed, Feliia and Tsuki's animals will be useful'

Neji pocketed a kunai and some bandages, and threw a smoke bomb to Tsuki. 'Once everyone done, Hano use your summon mice and get us all to a safe position'

'ROGER!' Hano accepted his orders

Neji walked up to Tenten and gave her the remaining kunai. Facing Tenten, Neji told everyone 'Be safe'

Neji threw a smoke bomb up and caught it again 'Ready?'

'HAI!' They all replied.

Neji threw down the smoke bomb at the ninja feet. The area was completely smoked and each team worked quickly. Lee, with Hano on her back ran quickly in the direction of the giant ninja. Feliia quickly placed the female ninja on Leo and rode away to have better distance. Tenten threw a kunai at the ninja to get his attention, before jumping on Leo. While, Neji and Tsuki rode Ren, passed the masked ninja towards the scrolls.

The Masked ninja was unfazed 'My, how the weak run in adversity!'

* * *

Chapter 21 -The Plan- :: COMPLETE

Ok just little sum up:

Team 1: Neji and Tsuki, with one smoke bomb and a kunai left, going to check out the scrolls

Team 2: Tenten and Feliia, with two kunai and one smoke bomb left, going to check to female ninja

Team 3: Lee and Hano, with one smoke bomb and a kunai left, going to check out the giant ninja

I just noticed that all three successors can summon animal, THAT WAS NOT INTENTIONAL! And there in the stereotypical order on pet animal too! Mice (Hano) are chased by cat (Leo, lion are the cat family, Feliia's) and chase by dog Ren (Wolf, canine family, Tsuki's) How bizarre!


	23. Chapter 23 The Hypothesis

Ok just little sum up what happen in the previous chappy is that the group split up into team to investigate. However most do not know what is it they look for (except our genius Neji):

Team 1: Neji and Tsuki, with one smoke bomb and a kunai left, going to check out the scrolls

Team 2: Tenten and Feliia, with two kunai and one smoke bomb left, going to check to female ninja

Team 3: Lee and Hano, with one smoke bomb and a kunai left, going to check out the giant ninja

* * *

**Chapter 23 -The Hypothesis-**

"Yosh-su!... should be far enough Feliia" Feliia responded to calling Leo to a halt and he quickly disappeared.

"Yosh? Isn't that Lee's little quote" Feliia inquired

"Yeah…" Tenten giggled alittle "we have been together for quite awhile now… I just it only natural to pick up things here and there…'

"Like LLooooVVVveeeee" Feliia finished, intentionally over emphasizing the love

'SHUT UP AND START LOOKING!!!' Tenten shouted objection. Feliia smiled and started to investigate the ninja. '…by the way picking up one's saying the completely different to love' Tenten followed up pouting

Feliia turned to Tenten and gave her Neji famous 'Hn' in response. Both girls laughed.

'ARCHOO~'

'OI! Cover you mouth Neji!' Tsuki shouted at Neji 'You sick? Don't be giving me no germs'

'Shut up and ride' Neji replied calmly to the disgruntle successor.

'See anything?' Feliia inquired

'No… not even a kunai we could use'

Feliia continued to inspect the lifeless body 'ARG!!! FAR OUT!!!' Feliia screamed at this point practically ripping the clothes of the female body.

"Neji wasn't very specific!" Tenten said out of frustration "Neji alway like this!... never into details!!!' Tenten then saw a small piece to folded paper in the waste of clothing '…A drawing??' Tenten moved to Feliia to show her the photo

Feliia midway in her clothing destruction examined the drawing along with Tenten.

'That the three masked ninjas…but without masks' Tenten voiced her observation… '…what's on their faces??

'Unmasks the ninja that a good idea' Feliia answered 'I haven't checked her face'

'hah?' Tenten surprised at Feliia's statement 'should you have checked her 'decent' parts BEFORE ripping off her clothes??'

'I just followed Lee and Neji's lead…' Feliia replied honestly, referring to how both boys were checking out female ninja previously

'Pervert' Tenten teased

'I AM NOT!' Feliia protested and quickly ripped off her masked.

Both girls stared at the face 'She pretty…' Tenten honestly said

'Who's the perv now?' Feliia retorted before tilting her head at the wooden emblem her face 'Is that… the sun emblem?' She went to remove the emblem and although she only used that smallest of force the ninja faced crumbled

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Both girls screamed

Suddenly both girls felt a cold hand of there shoulder

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Both girls screamed louder

* * *

'GIRLS! STOP it okay!! She's a marionette!' a male voiced tried to clam them down

'Lee?' Tenten questioned. Both girls turned to Lee who had Hano on his back

'We gotta run now!' Lee quickly informed the two.

'He's coming!' Hano followed up. The two girls did not refused and Feliia quickly summoned Leo all four jumped on and they rode off.

'DAMMIT! Guy you lead him right to us!' Feliia exclaimed while controlling Leo 'We didn't get enough time!'

Pendulum shaped tears dangled from Lee's eyes 'I didn't know you guys were here…' Lee replied passing Hano to Tenten while he tried using the mirror to signal Neji and Tsuki

'That right we had less time then you, no complaining' Hano came to Lee's defence

'Lee what happened? What did you just say?' Tenten inquired

Lee began to informed the girls of what happen at his end

* * *

'Yosh! Here we are' Lee gently place Hano down

'He's hugh!' Hano said explained the Giant Ninjas stature 'Neji! SO COOL! He fought and won! SO COOL!!!'

'Hai hai… his the boy genius Neji' Lee replied as he was used to people admiring Neji's awesomeness

'Where should be start looking? And what for?' Hano asked Lee

'THE FACE!' Lee replied 'I WILL UNMASK THE SUPERVILLIANS EVIL IDENTITY!!! HEY-YAH!!!!'

At this part of the story both Tenten and Feliia were dishearten and embarrass to checking the body before the face.

Lee ripped off the mask and they too found a sun emblem on his face.

'Hey that our emblem!' Hano, the sun successor informed. Hano with the pick it up and his face, just as the female did, it crumbled

'AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!' Little Hano screamed and begun to cry

'Yosh! Yosh! Yosh! it okay!' Lee said, to which Hano grabbed on Lee and continued a little sob. Lee examined the ninja face. Lee face lit up with excitement and twinkles replacing his eyes

'Look look Hano!' Lifting her up 'No insides' Lee hovered Hano over the head and surely enough there was none of the organs up expected for humans to have. He placed her down still very much excited. Lee began to move is arm in the hollow ninja's body. In the opening of the head down his neck and into arm

'Look look Hano!' He called to her wearing the giant's arms 'I SO BADASS' He said in his most gangster like tone.

Hano pouted at the sight clearly not amuse 'Hey~' Hano voice putting a stop to Lee impersonation 'another one…' Hano once again putted at the emblem on the arm and the arm crumbled 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' shock once again

Hano grabbed onto Lee and he suddenly turned his head, ignoring her

'Lee?' Hano called wanting attention

'Crap! Gotta run!' Lee warned

'What?' Hano asked, shock that she was being pulled be Lee.

'He's coming!' Lee replied quickly and threw Hano on his back.

Hano did not waste time questioning Lee about his instinct and reach for the smoke bomb 'What direction?'

'Right behind' Lee answered still running 'And he coming fast!' Surely enough ninja was catching up

'Good evening' He called when he came into view

'Good night!' Hano said as she threw the smoke bomb at him and followed by summon her mice. The ninja caught by surprised at the number of the mice was fazed very little.

'Hano can mice throw kunai?' Lee asked

'Regular mice or my mice?'

'YOURS!'

'HAI!!' Hano replied startled at Lee raised voice

'Get the last of our kunai. Get to you mice to throw it at him at the different direction to where we are going. It won't stop him but hopefully he'll be confused for abit'

Hano quickly summon some mice handed them the kunai 'Good luck' she said softly and they threw them overbroad.

* * *

'Wow LEE!!' Tenten complimented Lee's quick thinking which he doesn't get enough credit for

'YOSH!!!!!!' Lee replied, excited to be complimented, and started giving off victory poses. Tenten followed up by giving Lee an applause which Hano joined in too

'Hello? Back to business' Feliia reminded 'We found the same… I notice they're were emblems…' Feliia pause and somewhat embarrassed '…on her arms, legs, tummy and chest'

'Pervent' Hano and Tenten teased, where as Lee was a little traumatized

'Hano said that she seen them used in puppetry' Lee said as he hit his head over and over trying to remove the mental image from his head.

'I saw it once this puppeteer moved that puppet with chakara' Hano continued

'Like Kankuro' Lee informed Tenten to which she returned nod in agreement

'Then if there both the puppets…' Feliia began

'Then the dude that chasing us is the master?' Tenten finished

'That could explain his need for chakara! HIS TRYING TO CREATE AN ARMY OF PUPPETS!' Lee cried and mental image of puppet solider coming into mind

'Neji' Tenten said subconsciously concerned with the new revelations

'What?'

'Uwwaaa~ NEJI??!!!' Tenten exclaimed

'Tsuki too!' Feliia added excited. Both Neji and Tsuki on Ren (Tsuki wolf) ran beside them

'YO!' Tsuki greeted shortly however concentrated on the riding

'What?' Neji continued to enquire about the reason Tenten called his name

'What what?' Tenten asked back

Neji became a little irritated as he didn't like answers to question that were questions 'You called my name before you knew we were next to you. What is it?'

'I- I just was thinking –PUPPETS! then I thought –about –you and-' Tenten answering truthfully, not really know what to say and was making no sense saying what ever came to mind 'PERVENTS… emblem' Tenten quickly realized the item in her hands 'HERE!' she frantically went to pass the picture and emblem to Neji, only to fall due to the turbulent speed they were going.

Lee caught Hano, who was in Tenten arms and Neji caught Tenten pulling her onto Ren, he was fazed very little by it as he has come accustom to her clumsiness.

'Um… here' She passed him the items and when she was to retracted her hand, however Neji held onto her wrist and examined the picture. Neji held on to her wrist for the innocent reason of preventing her from falling again of course.

'Neji?' she questioned the reason of him still holding her wrist

'The scrolls really turned into ashes' Neji replied think the Tenten was asking about there side of the split

* * *

A sign of relief escape Tsuki's mouth as then passed the Ninja to the direction of the scrolls

'Who'd you think his aiming for?' Tsuki asked

'If I was him I'd aim for Lee' Neji replied 'He is the easiest target being without beast and having Hano which has no fighting skills'

'Thats good' Tsuki relieved

'ARCHOO~' Neji sneezed unaware that the girls were mentioning him at their end

'OI! Cover you mouth Neji!' Tsuki shouted at Neji 'You sick? Don't be giving me no germs'

'Shut up and ride' Neji replied calmly to the disgruntle successor.

Tsuki turned to voice his objection only to see Neji was missing 'What the? – OI!'

Neji had jumped off as they had reach their destination however Tsuki was distracted by Neji's attitude to notice

'Why you!' Tsuki called has he turned Ren around

'Why did the scrolls turned into ashes?' Neji asked ignoring Tsuki previous digression, and examined the scrolls

Tsuki shrugged 'I'd say it because the ninja absorbed them'

'All of it? Care to enlighted me with information that I have not obtained already?'

'Well I don't know' Tsuki becoming annoyed at Neji's question 'It not like I was taught this…what would happen if the chakara was removed from the scrolls'

'Ok lets go' Neji stood up

'WHAT?' Tsuki exclaimed at the little time they spent investigating 'Did we really have to come here if that all you needed?'

'I have confirmed what I needed' Neji answered 'I'm not going to stay longer for the novelty of the effort you put in to get us here' Neji hopped back onto Ren and beckon Tsuki to ride

'I don't understand it' Tsuki voiced

'Yes I know you don't' Neji replied thinking the Tsuki was referring to the remains of the scroll while trying to signal the other with the mirror

'No not the scrolls' Tsuki quickly caught on 'You are the most disagreeable person I know! And yet Tenten…

Neji gave out of a sigh to cut Tsuki off. 'I'm not going to sit and indulge in your feelings over this crush of yours' Continuing to uses the mirror and search for possibility of the other signal

'A CRUSH? I have genuine love for Tenten!' Tsuki objected 'At least I'm willing and man enough to voice them'

'You voice your feeling prematurely and without thought. You give Tenten the burden of your feelings and continue to claim procession from her by remind me of you 'genuine love'' Neji replied in the usual calm tone 'I know what my feelings are, and they are my own'

'You are confused about your feelings and you're afraid to say it out loud, you are scared to…'

'I'm a either afraid or confused' Cutting Tsuki off once again 'There is just not the right word to describes the feelings I know I have'

'And they are?' Tsuki beckon

'Like i said, there are no adjectives to describe my feelings… you should listen to others'

'YOU!'

'To your right' Neji said quickly 'They're to our right'

'What?' Tsuki look to the right and in the sky a mirror signal could be seen 'Right!' He steard Ren to the direction of the light

'Neji' Neji heard Tenten call his name

'What?' Neji replied

* * *

'What?!' Feliia voice in an angry tone we could have checked the scrolls… did you know how long me and Tenten were examining the girl not knowing what to look for?'

'And it wasn't like you find anything new either!' Hano continued

'What do you think Neji?' Both Lee and Tenten asked, ignoring the two knowing full well that their comrade would not do any unnecessary actions

'I heard your hypothesis about the remaining ninja being the puppet master' Neji informed 'that hypothesis has a flaw, look-' Neji moving the photo to where Tenten and Lee could view it 'This photo looks of the previous century based on the clothing they are wearing. Judging from their appearance age wise at that time, I high doubt any human in the photo could live to this day'

'So then the remaining ninja his…'

'Most likely a puppet'

'No way…' Lee said dishearten

'But you beat the other two!' Tenten pointed out, trying to keep sprits high

'That right' Feliia added 'You most likely defeated them by braking one of the emblem…'

'Yeah! The emblems are most likely the thing that kept the chakara in place!' Hano added her knowledge about the sun emblem

'But he got the infinite source now' Tsuki pointed out the fact that the ninja absorbed that scroll

'No we can beat him' Neji pronoun confidently

'Neji?' Both Tenten and Lee asked

'I am absolutely certain that if we break the emblems holding the chakara we will win'

'Didn't you hear what I just said about the infinite amount?' Tsuki remineded 'There is no point of - CRAP!'

* * *

Both Feliia and Tsuki stopped their beast. 'Damn! When did he…' Unbeknown to the six the ninja had somehow not only caught up but in front of them.

'Good evening' The ninja repeated himself from the previous greeting he gave to Lee and Hano 'Not very polite to not respond to my greeting'

All six remained completely still, before both Feliia and Tsuki gave an agreeable nod and turned there beast around, however the ninja had them in his sight and would to allow them leave appearing in front of them again. Tenten gave a slight smile before grabbing the wrist of the hand the Neji held her with, pulling him off Ren with her.

'I'm in!' Tenten announced, with that Lee also dismounting Leo

'YOSH!!! I trust you Neji' Lee said with his famous nice guy pose, refering to Neji plans of simply attacking

'Hn' Neji said simply 'We fight together

* * *

**Chapter 23 -The Hypothesis-:: END**

hey everyone.... i personally not a fan of writing fight events.... damn me and my need for a story line beside love and cuteness (which i prefer to write!)

i plan to end the whole fight by the next chapter and get up some more neji/ tenten moments.... if not the chapter after that but i'll do it all at once!

i hope i don't dissapoint which the battle story conclusion....

c y next time!

* * *


End file.
